L'homme au loup noir
by Mimi-sterek
Summary: Stiles a toujours été le souffre-douleur de ses camarades. Mais depuis deux ans, cela est devenu pire. Son seul réconfort est un loup noir qui erre dans la forêt près de ruines d'une maison incendiée. Lorsque celui-ci disparaît, Stiles se réfugie dans ses rêves à la recherche d'une vie idéale. Un jour, le loup réapparaît aux côtés d'un homme mystérieux. Qui sont-ils réellement ?
1. Moqueries

**L'homme au loup noir** **.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Correctrice :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Ceci sera ma première fanfiction et c'est également un UA. Je pense pouvoir accepter les critiques. :) Ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre. (rires) C'est une fiction sans prétention.

* **Chapitre 1** **: Moqueries**

\- Hey ! Lydia, tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? souffle Erica à l'oreille de la fameuse Lydia.

Erica Reyes, grande blonde aux yeux bruns. Toujours souriante, parfois qualifiée de malveillante, comme en ce moment. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à raconter doit être drôle !

\- Non, quoi ? s'empresse de questionner sa copine, piquée de curiosité.

Erica pensait prolonger le suspense, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avouer, dans une explosion de rire :

\- Stiles m'a dragué !

Lydia resta abasourdit par la révélation d'Erica.

-Stiles ? Le minus Stiles ? Eh bien, il ne manque pas d'air celui-là !

Le regard de la blonde survola les gradins du terrain de Lacrosse et trouva facilement la personne qu'elle cherchait. Un peu chétif, yeux marrons au nez chaussé de lunettes.

\- Une face de chien ! gloussa-t-elle. C'est tout à fait ça !

Loin de se douter des moqueries dont il est victime présentement, Stiles bouquine, assis au milieu des gradins. L'entrainement des équipes de crosse, les fameuses répliques du Coach Finstock ou ses camarades discutant par petits groupes, ne troublent pas sa lecture.

\- Il a essayé de t'embrasser ? s'enquiert Lydia.

Plutôt superficielle, la jeune blonde vénitienne n'en reste pas moins intelligente et surtout très populaire. Comme la plupart de ses amies, elle ne manque aucune rumeurs ou histoires de cœurs. Et pour rien au monde, la jeune fille ne louperait les manœuvres de séduction de Stiles.

\- M'embrasser ? s'épouvanta Erica avec une mimique de dégout. Tu te fiches de moi !?

C'est avec un questionnement dans les yeux que Lydia lui demande ce qu'il lui a fait.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait mais plutôt dit…

Cette fois, c'est avec agacement et impatience qu'elle réclama le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! lui réplique-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Et ? L'immense sourire perdit en intensité après cette question et particulièrement le regard blasé de son amie. Erica soupira, dépitée d'être visiblement la seule excitée par cette histoire.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'on finisse dans le bureau du Coach ? l'allusion fit glousser Lydia, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était un peu déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme de son amie il y a quelques secondes, elle retrouva vite le sourire face à l'amusement de Lydia à sa dernière réplique.

\- Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?

Allison Argent, nouvelle élève à Beacon Hills High School. Lydia s'en était très vite fait sa meilleure amie. Petite fille de l'actuel Proviseur, Gérard Argent, elle devint bientôt aussi populaire que son amie, surtout niveau garçon. Peau pâle, cheveux bruns, presque noirs, légèrement ondulés, sourire irrésistible. Tout pour plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? insiste-t-elle, curieuse.

Erica lui explique donc l'histoire depuis le début, entre deux gloussements.

\- Et alors ? C'est normal qu'il te court après si tu lui plais ! s'étonne Allison.

\- Normal ? s'étrangla Lydia. Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ?

\- Ce n'est, évidemment pas Brad Pitt, je l'avoue !

Les filles furent vite rejointes par les garçons du groupe, interpellés par leurs rires.

Danny Mahealani, meilleur ami de Jackson Whittemore, lui-même petit ami de Lydia, suivi par Boyd, petit ami d'Erica, et Isaac celui d'Allison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer comme ça ?

Cette fois, c'est Lydia qui raconta, une nouvelle fois, l'histoire à son petit ami. Nouvelles explications, nouveaux fous rires, juste après avoir calmé Boyd plutôt jaloux et énervé que ce minus ait voulu draguer sa copine.

Lorsqu'ils furent coupés par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, tout le lycée est au courant, l'histoire, déformer par chacun, cours dans les couloirs.

L'anecdote finit par arriver aux oreilles de Stiles, qui s'était levé des gradins pour aller en direction de son cours d'économie. Les moqueries et les bousculades malveillantes sur son chemin se distinguaient malgré le brouhaha ambiant dans les couloirs du lycée. Mais le jeune homme n'y prenait pas garde, essayant d'ignorer, autant que possible, que cela lui était destiné, en se plongeant plus profondément dans son livre.

Les moqueries ont commencé bien avant son entrée au lycée. Stiles est un garçon intelligent. Traité de « fayot » le plus souvent, car à chaque question posée par ces professeurs, sa main est alors dressée en l'air et la bonne réponse est donnée. Ceci a été le début des premières moqueries. Il était devenu la tête de turc de tous ses camarades de classe et parfois même de certains enseignants. D'autres prétextes ont ensuite trouvés matières de moqueries. Entre autre son physique, ses lunettes ou encore ses vêtements.

Essayant de ne pas y faire attention, on aurait pu croire que Stiles était indifférent à toutes ces moqueries. Mais si une personne avait voulu être plus proche de lui, celle-ci aurait vu qu'il n'y était pas si indifférent que ça. Il en souffrait énormément, bien qu'il savait parfaitement ne pas le montrer devant les autres, s'obligeant à ne craquer que lorsqu'il était seul, à l'abri des regards. Ne voulant pas provoquer lui-même un autre sujet de raillerie.

Mais bientôt, tout sera terminé…

Voilà, premier chapitre de ma première fiction, soyez indulgents mes petits loups et faites-moi savoir ce qui ne va pas afin que je puisse m'améliorer dans les prochains. :D

Bisous, bisous mes petits loups et bonne lecture/soirée/journée (rayez la mention inutile :D).


	2. Le loup noir

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter mon histoire, vous êtes géniaux. J'ai essayé de prendre certaines de vos remarques en compte, à vous de juger si le travail a été fait )

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits loups.

* * *

✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 2** **: Le loup noir.**

Comme chaque jour après les cours, je passe par la forêt pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai encore rencontré le loup noir, au même endroit qu'hier. Comme s'il m'attendait.

Considérant que peu de personnes aiment se promener dans les forêts sombres et remplies d'animaux sauvages, plus dangereux les uns que les autres, avec en prime une maison à moitié détruite, par ce qu'il y parait, un feu. En plein milieu de cette même forêt, c'est d'un sinistre ! Un joli décor, à ferait pâlir d'envie les propriétaires de maisons hantées, dans les fêtes foraines.

Mais j'aime bien. C'est tellement calme et reposant, tout le contraire de mon ressenti au lycée. Et Aujourd'hui encore plus.

Je suis fatigué d'essayer de lutter et d'ignorer ces railleries. Mais ici, mes problèmes me semblent insignifiants. Même la maison qui peut paraître terrifiante et/ou hantée me console et m'apaise plus que la mienne. Tout cela me procure une sensation de calme que je ne ressens nulle part ailleurs.

Je suis seul avec la forêt. Il y a le loup bien évidement. Mais je m'arrête souvent, pour regarder, écouter, m'intégrer à la forêt. Un chant rythmé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres, des oiseaux dans les branches, des petits animaux dans les fourrées.

Bref, quand le loup a pointé le bout de son museau et m'a aperçu, il a couru vers moi.

La toute première fois que cela est arrivé, j'ai eu très peur et me suis enfui en courant jusque chez moi. Je n'ai pas osé y retourner pendant plusieurs jours.

Imaginez-vous à ma place lorsque l'on se promène tranquillement en forêt et que vous tombez nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à museau, avec un loup… Surtout que les loups sont censés avoir disparu de la Californie depuis plus de 60 ans… Oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches et me suis renseigné sur le sujet.

Puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et y suis retourné. Bien sûr, le loup était là, à me regarder, comme s'il avait toujours attendu mon retour. Je m'étais approché, n'osant ni y aller de trop près ni même le toucher, alors je l'ai salué de loin.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande bien ce qu'il fiche là… Il ressemble à un gros chien de la race berger noir, peut-être appartenait-il aux anciens propriétaires de la maison ?

Et sachant ce qui s'était passé avec cette maison, il se retrouve maintenant abandonné ? Car j'ai, bien sûr, fait quelques petites recherches sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'est en rien compliqué lorsque l'on a pour père le shérif du comté. Qui plus est, jamais à la maison et laissant trainer les dossiers un peu partout.

Mais revenons-en plutôt à l'histoire de cette maison.

Le manoir Hale ravagé par les flammes d'un incendie dû, officiellement, à un dysfonctionnement électrique, officieusement certains doutent ou soupçonnent l'incendie criminel, il y a plus de 6 ans. Tous les membres de la famille Hale, excepté quelques-uns, ont péri dans cet incendie.

À présent, cette maison en ruines appartient à la ville et sera bientôt détruite.

Mais pour en revenir au loup, celui-ci avait plutôt l'air content de me voir. Et ça tombe bien car avec ce qui se passait au lycée et l'histoire avec Erica et son groupe ce matin, j'étais plutôt déprimé.

Les yeux fermés, refoulant la boule dans ma gorge qui s'était formée à cette pensée, je pris une profonde respiration. Après quelques secondes, je les rouvris, une respiration calme à présent retrouvée.

Il y a deux ans, les choses n'étaient pas aussi dramatiques qu'elles ne le sont maintenant, seuls quelques pics et réflexions par-ci par-là. Peut-être parce que j'avais un bon pote, Scott. Mais sans que je m'y attende et me prépare, sans explications ni même un « au revoir », Scott avait déménagé. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle et je suis de nouveau seul face à toutes ces moqueries incessantes.

Les mecs de ma classe, ne sont pas des futés. Si on ne se passionne pas pour le sport, les fêtes et les nanas, ils nous considèrent comme le roi des nuls.

Particulièrement Jackson. Grand blond aux yeux bleus vert, populaire, fils à papa, qui roule en Porsche 911 Carrera S. Et surtout, capitaine de natation et de l'équipe de lacrosse. L'archétype même du mec « parfait », le mec populaire par excellence.

J'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'équipe lacrosse : BHHS Cyclones. Mais le coach Finstock est connu pour être assez dur avec ses sportifs, même s'il est considéré comme un très bon coach sportif, ayant mené plus d'une fois son équipe de lacrosse en championnat. Avec moi, au mieux je restais sur le banc de touche, au pire, j'étais comparé à sa grand-mère morte, alors franchement, très peu pour moi.

Quant aux filles… Ah les filles ! C'est encore pire.

Hier, j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir approcher Erica. Elle est plutôt jolie. Un poil vulgaire mais dans l'ensemble assez sympa. Je me suis dit qu'à défaut d'avoir des copains, une copine m'aiderait à me sentir mieux dans ma peau et donc avoir plus de confiance en moi… Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le l'espérais, bien au contraire. Quand j'ai commencé à lui parler, elle a rameuté tout le lycée en prétendant que j'avais voulu lui faire je ne sais quoi. Du coup, ils se sont tous acharnés contre moi. Je me suis donc, plongé dans mon bouquin pour ne pas avoir à leur répondre, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'entendre toutes leurs conneries…

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette forêt, devant cette maison. Quand je n'ai pas le moral, ce paysage et le loup m'aident à surmonter tous ces problèmes récurrents qui me pourrissent la vie.

Le jardin bourgeonne de partout. Les mauvaises herbes l'ont envahi, tout pousse n'importe comment. Une maison au cœur d'une forêt. Une maison habitée par un loup…Et l'impression que le loup m'attendait…

Cela me fit tellement plaisir que j'en oublie le bahut, Erica et toutes ces moqueries à mon égard. Assis face à lui, mon sac posé à côté, je le regarde haleter avec sa longue langue, pendant hors de sa gueule, créant un nuage de vapeur. En le regardant fixement, je remarque qu'il a l'air maigre et sale. Je lui demande s'il a faim et dans ses yeux je peux lire que oui. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de lui en apporter demain. Et peut-être que cette fois, j'oserais enfin le caresser. Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais fait mine de me mordre ou de m'attaquer. Je ne suis pas du genre peureux mais pas non plus suicidaire.

Cette idée coincée dans un coin de ma tête, je me mets à réfléchir à un prénom pour le loup. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à l'appeler « le loup noir ».

Quelquefois, il me fait un peu penser à mon ancien meilleur ami, Scott. Le poil aussi noir que l'était ses cheveux, les yeux marron, un regard qui donne envie d'y plonger le nôtre dedans. Niveau caractère, il a l'air aussi gentil que lui, patient et peu rancunier.

Toutes ces ressemblances me font me demander si Scott ne serait pas le prénom parfait pour lui, en souvenir de mon meilleur ami. Sans m'en rendre compte, je prononce Scott à voix haute et c'est la réaction du loup qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Celui-ci à l'air de bien aimer car il se met à sauter de joie en remuant énergiquement de la queue. Ce comportement me met en joie, de ce fait, je rentre à la maison en meilleure forme.

Suivant la décision que j'avais pris de lui apporter à manger, après le repas je range tous les restes dans des Tupperware, et hop ! Au frigo. Il ne va pas être très difficile de piquer un peu de bouffe. Faut dire que, mon père avec son travail de shérif de la ville, il est rarement à la maison. Et lorsqu'il est là, il se pose devant la télé, une bière à la main en attendant de retourner travailler, comme aujourd'hui.

Prétextant des recherches pour un exposé à rendre, je m'éclipse dans ma chambre. C'est à peine s'il réalise que je m'en vais, tellement il est absorbé par son match à la télé. J'en profite donc pour récupérer les boîtes et un morceau de pain que je fourre dans mon sac à dos.

Après quelques heures de révisons, je m'arrête finalement. Impossible de me concentrer plus que ça. Mon esprit et mes pensées vont tous dans la même direction : vers la forêt. Je me demande ce que peut faire Scott en ce moment. S'ennuyait-il ? Coursait-il des lapins ? Ou bien hurlait-il à la lune, cou tendu vers l'astre, museau pointé vers le ciel ? Cette question me fit pouffer quelque peu. Avait-il faim, froid, peur ? Pensait-il tout le temps à moi comme moi je pensais à lui ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je me décide donc à lâcher cahiers et stylos, remplacés par carnet à dessin et crayon à papier. J'ai commencé à gribouiller des dizaines de Scott mais l'heure de dormir approche. Dormir. C'est encore mieux pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter ma fiction, vous êtes les meilleurs : D


	3. Le summum de l'humiliation

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** je souhaite vraiment remercier les personnes qui ont m'ont Reviews/Follow/Fav. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant avec mon histoire et je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma joie face à ça…

Vous êtes tous des amours et je vous love de tout mon cœur *-*

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 3** **: Le summum de l'humiliation.**

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Stiles se dirigea vers sa classe de physique/chimie. Il passa devant quelques élèves, qui attendaient leurs amis dans les couloirs en discutant. Tête baissée, Stiles rentra dans la salle de classe de M. Harris, le seul professeur qu'il avait en horreur, et s'assit dans les premiers rangs comme toujours.

Alors que tout le monde rentrait et s'installait dans un brouhaha infernal, Stiles sentit une présence à ses côtés, chose totalement inhabituelle pour lui, il faut l'avouer. Rares étaient les personnes qui voulaient être à ses côtés.

Il leva la tête de ses cahiers pour aviser la présente personne mais la rebaissa instinctivement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une jeune fille se manifesta :

\- Cette place est prise ? demanda Lydia car c'était bien elle la fameuse « jeune fille ».

Stiles ne put que hocher la tête positivement, complètement déstabilisé de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lydia avait toujours suscité en lui des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas au début. Ayant été attiré par la demoiselle dès le premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il comprit un peu plus tard que c'était de l'amour lorsqu'il eut l'âge de comprendre ses propres réactions comparées à celle des autres. De l'admiration aussi et ceci depuis la petite école.

Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il restera toujours invisible à ses yeux, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour pour elle.

Elle s'installa près de lui sans faire attention à la soudaine gène de son camarade.

D'habitude, ses camarades de classe se groupaient par affinités, et des affinités, personne n'en avait jamais avec Stiles.

Parfois il se demandait si son trouble de l'attention y était pour quelque chose. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre, dans son enthousiasme à répondre aux questions de ses professeurs, de faire de larges mouvements de bras, de s'emmêler les pinceaux avec ses cahiers et crayons. S'attirant les foudres de ses voisins de table ou récoltant des ricanements de la classe entière de par sa maladresse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait la présence de son meilleur ami, Scott, qui l'avait accepté dès le début malgré sa différence, au contraire de tous ses camarades. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Stiles s'est lié très vite au loup noir. Peut-il être jugé par un animal ?

Coupant court à ses pensées, Stiles resta très content, malgré la surprise et sa raison qui lui disait de fuir face à ce changement de situation. Lydia était à côté de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il recherchait l'attention de la jeune femme.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum, quelque chose comme de la vanille ou de la cannelle - quelque chose qui se mange -, car il n'a pas arrêté pas de penser à des pâtisseries pendant tout le cours. Une odeur terriblement attrayante.

Elle le regardait avec une telle insistance qu'un moment, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage, outre le rougissement féroce qui l'avait suivi depuis qu'elle s'était installée à côté de lui.

Alors que le professeur tournait le dos à la classe, Lydia glissa tout bas à l'oreille de Stiles :

\- Je te trouve super mignon comme mec !

Cette phrase lui fit piquer un fard phénoménal. Une multitude de sentiments lui firent rater quelques battements de cœur.

D'une part, l'euphorie d'avoir enfin l'attention tant attendue de la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis la petite école.

Et d'autre part, le doute. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour lui. Elle avait toujours eu une part de responsabilité sur ce qu'il endurait depuis maintenant très longtemps mais surtout, elle avait un petit ami. Et pas n'importe lequel. Jackson Whittemore !

\- Eh bien, un problème M. Stilinski ? Vous êtes tout rouge… demanda M. Harris avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, toujours prêt à embarrasser son élève détesté.

La classe entière tourna son attention vers Stiles, pour constater eux-mêmes le phénomène. Puis voyant les propos du professeur véridique, rougeurs accentuées par les regards de tous ses camarades braqués sur lui, ils se mirent à hurler de rire.

Toujours dans l'optique d'incommoder son élève honni, M. Harris n'interrogea que Stiles, pas étonné le moins du monde qu'il peine à répondre, toujours déstabilisé par les quelques rires qui se propageaient encore dans la classe.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou… Et Stiles n'était pas au bout de ses peines car, étant incapable de répondre correctement à son professeur, le jeune homme prétexta un trou de mémoire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fit que récolter une moquerie de plus de la part de son enseignant :

\- Ce n'est pas un trou qu'il y a dans votre mémoire, c'est le vide intersidéral ! Êtes-vous si irréfléchi pour ce simple fait ou bien le seul but que vous ayez dans votre vie est de vous rendre ainsi ridicule ?

Et toute la classe se remit à rire, même Lydia pouffa, quelque peu discrètement, dans sa main. Jusqu'à ce que le prof n'élève la voix pour réclamer le silence.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retenti, Stiles lança un regard en direction de Lydia. Captant son discret coup d'œil, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, mi- séductrice, mi- moqueuse. Bien sûr, naïf comme il l'était, Stiles ne vit que le côté séducteur de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme sortit de la classe à sa suite mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que les autres.

C'est donc calmement qu'il rejoignit le parking du lycée, longeant le mur d'enceinte pour rejoindre sa voiture garée un peu en retrait.

Néanmoins il ne put aller plus loin qu'il se fit acculer contre le fameux mur.

Il commença à se débattre pour ce dégagé, malheureusement, la force qui le maintenait contre le mur s'accentua. Il le bloqua suffisamment fort, provoquant un petit gémissement de douleur.

En ouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, il reconnut Jackson avec une expression furieuse sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Alors comme ça, après Erica, tu t'amuses maintenant à draguer ma copine ? Et ça sous mon nez en plus ! Déclara-t-il en tirant Stiles loin du mur, pour le jeter à nouveau sur le mur une seconde plus tard.

Bien que Stiles n'ait aucune raison de lui répondre, il n'en eut toutefois, pas l'occasion, que déjà, il se prenait un coup dans l'estomac, relâchant un tant soit peu la prise, que Jackson avait sur lui. Le jeune homme commença immédiatement à trembler. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi violent qu'aujourd'hui.

Quelques rires lui firent remarquer la présence de certains amis de Jackson. Dont Lydia qui le regardait avec un certain sourire de satisfaction, apparemment fière de son coup.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit, la raison de ses doutes face à la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui en cours. Elle lui avait joué ce tour et comme un con, il était tombé dans le panneau. Il avait tellement honte d'être tombé dans son piège…

Si Jackson ne l'avait pas déjà giflé, pour le faire revenir au présent, il se serait giflé lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait confiance à son instinct, qui était de fuir dès le début de cette mascarade, de cette fausse attention dont il avait été victime. Il se traita, mentalement et plusieurs fois, d'abruti.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Ou tu le regretteras.

Sous le soleil, la tignasse de Lydia ressemblait à un incendie, ces jolis yeux verts brillaient de malice, une bouche pulpeuse, tentante.

Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas. Jamais elle n'avait fait attention à lui, seulement pour se moquer ou l'ignorer dédaigneusement. Il s'était fait avoir beaucoup trop facilement à son goût. Elle était intelligente, oui, mais lui aussi. Pourquoi, elle jetterait son dévolu sur lui. Mais il y avait cru, il voulait vraiment y croire…

Et puis les autres me regardaient et riaient, c'était horrible ! À aucun moment, il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule que maintenant… Ah, s'il pouvait retourner en arrière ! Comment il l'enverrait promener cette saleté de rouquine !

Perdu pour la seconde fois dans ses pensées, il ne se sentit pas être relâché par Jackson, et encore moins vu les autres partir. Tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit, c'est cette supercherie à laquelle il était tombé les deux pieds joint.

Dommage qu'il n'existait pas de gomme pour effacer le passé et repartir à zéro… Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait digérer cette plaisanterie de plus, même si cela lui mettait l'estomac en compote. Mais il se jura de retenir la leçon cette fois. Les filles, maintenant, il s'en méfierait comme de la peste.

Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et rentra dans voiture. La gifle de Jackson l'avait pris au dépourvu, lui faisant mordre l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang. C'est les larmes au bord des yeux et le cœur gros après cette énième humiliation que Stiles pris le chemin du retour.

Pour se remettre de ces événements, il se dirigea vers la forêt pour se réconforter de la présence du loup noir. Il était fatigué, découragé et déprimé.

Accueilli avec aboiements de joie, il se dépêcha tout de même de lui donner la nourriture qu'il avait pensée à apporter, se laissant glisser à terre près de lui.

Et comme il l'avait deviné, le loup en avait bien besoin. En deux coups de dents, il avait tout dévoré, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Stiles.

Tendant la patte en signe de remerciement, c'est avec une certaine hésitation que le jeune homme se permit de prendre celle-ci dans ses mains. Il le touchait pour la première fois.

Enhardi par sa propre audace, Stiles se permit plus. C'est donc progressivement qu'il dégagea une de ses mains pour l'approcher de la tête de l'animal, osant une caresse plus franche. Il y alla lentement, prêt à la retirer aux moindres signes d'attaques ou que le loup morde.

Mais le canidé ne fit que lui lécher la main comme pour l'encourager à faire davantage. Ce geste fit sourire Stiles et oublier partiellement ce qu'il venait juste de ce passé au lycée.

Heureusement qu'il était là, lui…

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Je suis désolé si vous pensez mes chapitres court… J'essaye vraiment de mettre l'essentiel dans ceux-ci. La fiction est déjà courte, alors si je regroupe 2 chapitres dans un seul, elle le sera d'autant plus…

Encore merci pour tous vos encouragements, je sais que je le dis trop souvent mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez ^^ A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Tentative d'adoption & expédition noctur

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Je souhaite remercier particulièrement deux personnes.

 _Fan invisible_ : Ta review m'a… Touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Ce que tu m'as dit… Oh mon Dieu je ne trouve même pas les mots. Je ne pensais pas le moins du monde pouvoir te faire ressentir toutes ces choses avec seulement mon histoire. J'ai presque peur de te décevoir avec la suite de cette histoire. En espérant que non, je te remercie de tout mon cœur 3

 _Le Renard Bleu_ : Ma chérie, mon amour, la meilleure. Un vrai bonheur de te connaitre à travers ce site, je ne pensais pas cela possible lorsque je me suis inscrite i ans maintenant. Une grande amitié s'est créée et je peux te dire en être fière. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon petit cœur.

Finit séance émotion et place à la fiction :D (Les rimes de la phrase ne sont pas calculées *-*).

* * *

✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 4** **: Tentative d'adoption & expédition nocturne.**

\- P 'pa ? demanda Stiles entre deux bouchées de son dîner.

Le shérif leva la tête de son assiette et fixa son fils d'un œil norme.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'adoptai un chien…

\- Ah non Stiles, ne recommence pas ? La réponse est toujours non ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il demandait à avoir un chien et apparemment pas non plus la dernière.

Stiles s'attendait à cette réaction, c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il posait la question. Pourtant il avait déjà eu des animaux étant petit, même un boa. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il ait un chien ? C'est bien moins dangereux qu'un serpent non ?!

\- Contentes-toi de manger avant que cela ne se refroidisse, repris le shérif. Quoi de neuf au lycée ! Nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble depuis longtemps.

La relation entre Stiles et son père n'était pas souvent évidente. Ce dernier étant également le shérif de Beacon Hills, il n'avait pas autant de temps que cela à consacrer à son fils. Mais père et fils étaient, toutefois, très liés depuis la mort de la mère du jeune homme, alors atteinte d'une démence fronto-temporale.

Une lutte sans nom se produisit dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas dire à son père ce qui se passait au lycée. Il lui poserait trop de questions, et surtout, le jeune homme ne voulait pas que son père pense aussi qu'il était un bon à rien, incapable de se défendre face à ces homologues.

Et puis il connaissait son père, lequel serait capable d'aller retrouver ces cornichons pour leur dire sa façon de penser. Quelles seraient les répercussions après ça ? Plus de sarcasmes du genre : « il a été se plaindre à son papounet ? Comme c'est mignon ». Non merci ! Il ne voulait pas de tout ça.

Alors il préféra diriger la conversation sur ces résultats scolaires dans l'espoir d'amadouer celui-ci. Et peut-être revoir l'adoption de son loup comme une récompense.

Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, ne touchait, ni à l'alcool, ni à la cigarette et encore moins à la drogue. L'adolescence est censée être un âge difficile non ?

C'est dans cette optique qu'il relança donc le sujet premier de cette discussion.

\- Et puis c'est différent… expliqué Stiles.

\- En quoi cela est-il différent ? demanda son père, l'air septique.

\- Ben… Il a l'air abandonné, il est tout maigre. Et puis, il fait très froid en ce moment…

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'échauffa le shérif.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Stiles malgré tous.

\- Qui va s'en occupé quand tu seras au lycée et moi au poste hein ? Sans compter les aboiements qui vont incommoder les voisins ! Ce serait un comble que les habitants de Beacon Hills portent plainte contre le shérif de cette même ville. Alors sois raisonnable Stiles.

Avec ces arguments, Stiles sut qu'il était inutile de s'obstiner. La partie était perdue d'avance de toute façon, mieux vaut en rester là. C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il se leva de table, prêt à monter dans sa chambre. La question de son père l'arrêta dans ces mouvements.

\- Tu ne finis pas ton assiette ? s'étonne son père.

Et c'est sans même ce retourné qu'il répondit au shérif :

\- Non je n'ai plus faim. La déception de ce nouveau refus lui avait coupé l'appétit.

* * *

Stiles se tracassait pour Scott. Hier soir, il n'avait pas touché à son repas et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme. En touchant le museau du loup, il comprit qu'il devait être malade. Même lui, qui ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, quand il était question de la santé des canidés, savait que si la truffe était chaude c'était mauvais signe. Bon merci internet quand même.

Si seulement il pouvait l'emmener chez lui ! Mais son père avait été clair.

Scott, son ancien meilleur ami, aurait eu le droit de le ramener chez lui, il en était sûr. Bien qu'il ait eu à changer le nom du loup. Deux Scott dans la même maison… Impensable !

Son angoisse pour Scott se fit ressentir au cours de cette après-midi. Par deux fois, il s'était fait rappeler à l'ordre par son professeur d'économie. Et bien sûr, une raison de plus pour se faire malmener à coups de sarcasmes et autres par ses camarades de classe. Habitude quand tu nous tiens…

* * *

Scott allait de plus en plus mal. Il était calme, trop calme. Stiles était énormément peiné de devoir le laisser seul dans cette maison vide, maison qui dans son état actuel laisser passer l'air froid du dehors sans protection.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se lever et il couinait doucement. Stiles avait envie de rester là, de ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais il devait partir, il aurait déjà dû rentrer il y a plus d'une heure. Heureusement que son père restait au travail très tard.

Scott crevait de froid et lui il devait l'abandonner, il essaya de contenir ses larmes. Dès que son père serait rentré et endormi, il irait le retrouver pour lui apporter des couvertures.

* * *

Quand plus un bruit ne retentit dans la maison et cela depuis une heure, Stiles se leva de son lit. Prenant son duvet roulé sous son lit, il le fourra, tant bien que mal, dans son sac de sport, déjà muni d'une lampe torche.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il gagna la porte d'entrée, les nerfs tendus au maximum et la respiration un peu haletante. Il devait se concentrer pour ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait alerter son père de sa fuite nocturne. Sa maladresse innée n'été pas à son avantage comme d'habitude.

Ouf ! Le voici enfin hors de la maison.

Le jeune homme finit par avancer en direction de la forêt, préférant la marche à pied plutôt que sa vieille Jeep. Le bruit de celle-ci aurait pu alerter un voisin ou même son père de sa « fugue ». Et cela pourrait être une catastrophe.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'entrée de la forêt. Hésitant un instant à la tentation de rebrousser chemin. La forêt, surtout la nuit, pouvait être terrifiante et oppressante. Le moindre bruit prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

Il se reprocha aussitôt sa lâcheté. Il l'avait promis. Cette nuit, Stiles la passerait près de Scott, à le réchauffer.

C'est avec une détermination nouvelle et une certaine montée d'adrénaline, qu'il rentra dans la forêt, courant tout le trajet, ne prenant, cette fois, pas le temps de mieux analyser les lieux, son petit rituel à chaque traversée. Il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus à la recherche du Loup, encore plus si celui-ci était malade.

Sa respiration était bruyante et ses pas lourds dans les feuilles, prenaient le dessus sur les autres bruits.

\- Scott ! Scooooott ! appelle-t-il, arrivé au porche de la maison délabrée. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le loup n'accourra pas dans sa direction.

_ Scott ! Scoootttt ! Viens vite, c'est moi !

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Stiles chercha sa lampe torche à tâtons dans son sac. Dormait-il ? Ou alors était-il trop faible pour venir jusqu'à lui ?

L'inquiétude de Stiles ne diminua aucunement face à toutes ces interrogations. Il fouilla fébrilement la maison mais ne trouva rien. Il décida de sortir de la maison – du moins ce qui en restait - pour s'occuper de l'extérieur. Il inspecta le sol en friche, les buissons, les racines des arbres. Mais aucune trace de l'animal.

Stiles trébuchait à chaque pas, une angoisse grandissante face à la disparition du loup. Son cœur battait à une vitesse jamais atteinte jusque-là, sa respiration sifflante cachait presque les bruits de ces pas et la lumière de la lampe torche oscillait dû à ces tremblements persistants.

\- Ressaisis-toi Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique, Scooootttt ! Scoooottttttt !

La peur, de plus en plus tenace de découvrir un cadavre en lieu et place du loup qu'il aime, le tourmente. Brusquement, Stiles se figea.

Ne vient-il pas de distinguer… ? Mon Dieu ! Cet écho, à peine perceptible… C'est sans aucun doute, un couinement !

\- Scott ! Où es-tu mon loup ?

Une plainte lamentable retentit dans la nuit. Et c'est guidé par celle-ci que Stiles finit par découvrir le loup, présentement allongé sur le flanc.

En s'agenouillant près de lui, le jeune homme commença déjà par sortir les couvertures de son sac pour envelopper le loup et le frictionner à travers le tissu.

\- Scott, mon tout beau, tu m'as fait peur !

Celui-ci n'avait plus aucune force, pas même pour soulever la tête. Il lécha la main qui le caressait et sa queue ébaucha un imperceptible battement. Son pelage était glacé, humide et malgré les frottements de Stiles, il tremblait de plus en plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guérir tu verras ! Je trouverais un vétérinaire et puis lorsque tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai à la maison. Tant pis si mon père n'est pas d'accord. Je… Je te cacherai dans ma chambre ou dans le garage… Je…

L'angoisse de Stiles prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Il parla sans s'arrêter, des phrases n'ayant ni queue, ni tête, racontant n'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Une grosse boule se formant dans son estomac et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens mais parler couvrait les plaintes de Scott, alors il parlait, parlait… Le tout mêlé de sanglots. Tout y passait, de la malveillance et l'animosité de ses camarades de classe. Son amour impossible et fichu pour Lydia, ce prétentieux de Jackson et ces intimidations, Greenberg et sa cervelle de moineau, son professeur de Physique qui l'avait pris en grippe dès les premiers jours de cours avec lui sans aucune raison véritable, les moqueries, les coups et les rires, leurs rires…

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie et quand il se tut enfin, le loup ne bougeait plus. Et ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux…

Il était mort.

Son corps était froid et dur…

Il était mort.

Stiles mit un moment avant de s'en rendre compte, de réaliser…

Il était mort.

Il pressa son oreille sur le poitrail du loup, les yeux fermaient de concentration, dans le but de trouver ne serait-ce que le moindre battement de cœur. Puis l'horreur le submergea. Le visage pâle et les yeux clos, Stiles l'appela tout de même, accrocher à un espoir vain.

\- Scott, tu dors ? Tu dors hein ?

Se redressant et ouvrant les yeux, il comprit instantanément qu'il avait passé la nuit à bercer un cadavre. Il lâcha l'animal pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes et entama un mouvement d'avant en arrière.

Un vent frais souffla son visage, lui faisant réaliser les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage depuis un moment maintenant.

Il referma les yeux une seconde, pensant faire disparaître tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais cela n'est pas un mensonge. Scott est vraiment mort.

Il se releva d'un bon, comme un ressort et s'enfuit en courant, se laissant conduire instinctivement sur le chemin du retour.

Rentré chez lui, il eut l'instinct de ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte. Comme un automate, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et se coucha complètement catatonique.

Il ferma ces yeux rouges des larmes versées avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'endormir malgré la bouleversante tragédie qu'il vînt de subir. Pour espérer oublier, il pensa à un Scott qui gambadait dans la forêt à la poursuite d'un animal quelconque. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée heureuse avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, est que ce beau rêve finira en cauchemar…

 _ **A suivre…**_


	5. Jour de deuil et chagrin

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

 _Cam_ : Merci beaucoup. Moi c'est de ta review que je ne suis pas déçu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Stiles, ce que je lui fais subir ne dépassera pas ce que j'ai déjà pu lui infliger. Pour ce qui est de ta crainte vis-à-vis d'une fin à cette fiction, je peux te dire que la fin tu l'aura puisque la fiction est déjà écrite. J'étais lectrice avant d'écrire cette histoire et j'étais la première à détester les fictions non finies. J'ai donc posté la mienne après écritures complètes, il n'y a plus qu'à envoyer )

 _Fan invisible_ : ta review me rend fière d'avoir pu transmettre les émotions que je voulais faire vivre pour ce chapitre, avec de simples mots. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir de répondre de « vive voix ».

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 5** **: Jour de deuil et chagrin.**

\- N-n-NON ! Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, complètement trempé de sueur, le corps tremblant, la respiration haletante et difficile. Un cauchemar l'avait violemment extirpé de son sommeil.

La soirée d'hier se rejouant encore et encore dans son rêve, ne le laissant pas penser à autre chose, même dans son sommeil. Les souvenirs du loup noir envahissant toujours son esprit.

Pourtant son rêve commençait bien. L'animal qui l'accueillait avec joie lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite, ou encore, quand il venait lui donner à manger. Mais les choses s'aggravaient après ça…

Son rêve se transformait en cauchemar lorsque le loup commença à aller de plus en plus mal et qu'il ne mangeait plus du tout, beaucoup trop faible pour le faire. Et enfin, lorsqu'il mourait dans ses bras.

Il espérait, tout de même, ne pas refaire le même cauchemar toutes les nuits.

Il allait pour se lever qu'une quinte de toux le prit presque immédiatement, le cœur battant toujours fortement dans sa poitrine du a son rêve. Il se recoucha et se recouvra des couvertures dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

Quand son père rentra dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir de le réveiller pour le lycée, comme presque chaque matin, il claquait des dents, au fin fond de son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

\- Est-ce que ça va, fils ? demanda le shérif en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour diagnostiquer un vilain rhume. C'est donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva coincé chez lui avec médicaments et interdiction de se lever, si ce n'est que pour aller aux toilettes et se sustenter.

Après un sourire encourageant et un léger baiser sur le front, son père le laissa seul à la maison et partit travailler.

Malgré sa faiblesse du moment, dû à son rhume, il était dans l'impossibilité de retrouver le sommeil. Comment le pouvait-il alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, son cauchemar de la nuit lui revenait sans cesse. Scott était mort. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il n'avait que lui et maintenant il n'avait plus personne. À qui allait-il confier ses secrets, ses rancœurs, son amertume. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Aurait-il pu empêcher la mort du loup ? S'il l'avait ramené ici, aurait-il survécu ? Il avait été le seul à pouvoir s'en occuper et même cela il n'avait pas réussi. Cette pensée lui fit serrer les dents de colère. Il n'avait rien fait.

Et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé au loup. Il aurait dû insister encore plus auprès de son père pour le prendre à la maison. Quitte à partir. Il se serait enfui loin avec lui, n'importe où. Il aurait eu la police, dont son père, aux fesses, pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison. Et celui-ci aurait fini par accepter le loup chez lui, rien que pour voir son fils chéri revenir à la maison.

Ouais, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais non. Au lieu de cela, il avait été lâche et c'est cette lâcheté qui avait tué Scott. Énervé par ces pensées, Stiles secoua la tête comme pour les chasser.

Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, il devra vivre avec cette culpabilité toute sa vie et peut-être même subir sans rien dire les coups de ses camarades comme pour se punir de ce qu'il avait fait à Scott…

Ne cherchant plus à essayer de se rendormir, il termina ses devoirs en retard. Avec le cours qu'il allait manquer aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas être submerger de travail. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force, ni l'envie de se surpasser en ce moment…

* * *

-… les lycanthropes, plus connu en français sous le nom de Loup-garou, sont, dans la mythologie et les légendes issus de la civilisation européenne, des humains qui ont la capacité de se transformer, partiellement ou complètement, en Loup. D'ailleurs, le terme « garou » vient du francique _werewolf_ qui signifie mes demoiselles, messieurs ?

Le regard du professeur survola la classe mais pas un seul doigt n'était levé. Lydia et Erica discutaient maquillage et vêtements sans grande discrétion, Greenberg mastiquait un chewing-gum en bayant aux corneilles comme d'habitude, Jackson pianotait sur son portable, Isaac et Boyd jouaient aux morpions sur leur cahier de cours.

Sans grande détermination, l'enseignant essaya quand même d'encourager la classe à prendre la parole :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant !

Même Stiles, son meilleur élève s'avérait à mille lieues d'ici. Cette situation durait depuis sa maladie semble-t-il remarquer. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, il se montrait de plus en plus lointain et renfermé.

\- Homme-loup, jeta Stiles, négligemment. Contredisant quelque peu les propos silencieux de l'enseignant.

\- Correct, le félicita-t-il puis reprenant, redoutés pour leurs férocités, ces Hommes-loups ont terrorisé nos ancêtres pendant des millénaires. Et c'est cette peur qui a donné naissance, dès l'antiquité, au mythe du loup-garou. Ils sont majoritairement décrits comme des hommes-loups maléfiques possédant les capacités du loup et de l'Homme à la fois, une force surhumaine, l'agilité, la vitesse, les cinq sens sur-développés.

Léger mouvement dans la classe. Certains lâchèrent leurs précédentes occupations, pour se fixer aux propos du professeur, complètement subjugué par le cours, au contraire d'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Un certain facteur est connu pour déclencher la transformation, dite malédiction, de ces Hommes en loup-garou. Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous le connaît ce facteur ?

En dépit de toute l'attention que le professeur avait réussie à gagner de toute la classe, même les plus pénibles, personne ne semblait susceptible de connaitre la réponse à sa question…

\- La pleine lune !

\- Exact, Stiles ! Je vois avec plaisir que tu te réveilles enfin ! Et maintenant, une petite liste des causes de cette transformation et notez les bien toutes car il se peut que vous soyez interrogé là-dessus à la prochaine interrogation. C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il afficha la fameuse liste au tableau :

° La morsure d'un loup-garou dite Alpha (chef de meute), ou une griffure si elle est assez profonde,

° Peut s'acquérir à la naissance par hérédité

° En se recouvrant d'une peau de Loup

° En buvant l'eau de pluie dans une empreinte de loup-garou

° En Grèce, il est dit qu'on le devient en mangeant de la chair humaine

° Au Portugal, en naissant en tant que septième fils d'une famille pauvre.

Et le cours continua ainsi, dans un calme plutôt relatif du début de celui-ci.

La rêverie de Stiles, un instant interrompu, reprit mais dans une autre direction.

Étant un fils de policier, Stiles était du genre curieux et réfléchi. Ce cours lui avait fait vouloir en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'Homme-loup mais surtout cela lui refit penser à Scott.

Si ce loup noir avait été un homme transformé en loup-garou, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus résistant à sa maladie. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort et toujours avec lui maintenant.

Il se rendit compte, tout de même, que le chagrin dû à la perte du loup, lui faisait penser n'importe quoi.

Des loups garous ? Sérieux ? Il partait vraiment en vrille depuis son rhume, il se rendait bien compte que son malheur et son chagrin se faisaient ressentir dans ses résultats en classe.

Et il voyait bien que certains professeurs étaient préoccupés par son attitude je-m'en-foutisme. Sauf son professeur de Physique/chimie, mais ça, il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment lui-même. Mais il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Sans Scott, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à rester fort tout seul, sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Seulement il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance à quelqu'un, il était tombé dans son piège et en avait fait les frais alors. Merci ! Mais non merci. La voix du prof arracha l'adolescent de ses pensées :

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, m'sieur ?

\- Viens me voir après le cours s'il te plaît. Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi en ce moment, je trouve !

Cette simple remarque déclencha quelques ricanements dans la classe.

\- Taisez-vous ! jeta sèchement le professeur. Peut-être qu'une interro surprise au prochain cours vous aiderez à le faire. Ce qui qui stoppa net les ricanements.

* * *

Pris à part par l'enseignant, en sortant du cours. Celui-ci dont l'inquiétude qui le transperçait ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme, demanda à Stiles si quelque chose n'allait pas en ce moment.

Stiles, y voyant un moyen de se décharger de tous ces doutes et incertitudes, raconta toute son histoire avec Scott.

Bien sûr, son professeur eut l'air de tous comprendre et partagea même quelques anecdotes sur sa propre adolescence, son histoire. Les problèmes avec ses parents : les tentatives de fugues, idées de suicide etc…

Honnêtement, Stiles n'en était pas à ce stade-là mais le professeur lui expliqua tout de même que dans son cas, c'était sa petite amie qui l'avait remis dans le droit chemin. Il lui conseilla de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose à aimer, qui l'aide à surmonter les étapes de la vie, qui le motive, et/ou le soutient au maximum. Il ne faut jamais regretter son présent, son passé ou ce que va devenir son futur, car les épreuves difficiles t'endurcissent pour les épreuves futures.

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles repensait toujours à sa conversation avec le professeur. Peut-être que s'il avait eu ce genre de personnes à ses côtés, comme Scott l'avait été avant qu'il ne parte, elle se serait occupée de loup… Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort dans ces conditions…

\- Stiles ? Stiles ?

Le dénommé Stiles releva la tête soutenue par le creux de sa main quelques secondes avant.

Il regarda son père qui, sourcils fronçaient, se demandait bien ce qu'il c'était passé pour que son fils soit ainsi dans la lune.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivé du lycée.

Stiles ne put que lui offrir un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Son père, a moitié convaincue, il n'était pas flic pour rien, continua :

\- Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton assiette, lui fit-il remarquer.

Sans grande conviction, Stiles entama son dîner pour ne pas plus inquiète son père, sous les yeux scrutateurs de celui-ci, pas dupe à ce point.

Le repas et la corvée de vaisselle finit, Stiles monta dans sa chambre, évitant ainsi plus de questions de la part du shérif, auxquelles il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre.

Couché dans son lit, il se mit à dessiner. Sous la pointe de son stylo surgit une silhouette, longue, à la chevelure courte et brune. Puis une deuxième, dans une autre position. Et encore une troisième, accompagné du loup.

Pas vraiment satisfait de ses gribouillages, il modifia certaines choses. Recommença. Effaça. Et recommença encore. Mais toujours pas enchanté par ce qu'il produisait, il envoya tout promener…

\- Lamentable, mauvais et minable ! ronchonne-t-il, avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un geste rageur, pour s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves, espéra-t-il fortement.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	6. Correction

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Comme d'habitude, je souhaite remercier les personnes qui suivent et commentent mon histoire. C'est absolument grisant !

Pour ce chapitre, un personnage que j'espère vous avez attendu car il arrive…. *-*

Bonne lecture mes petits loups :D

* * *

✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 6** **: Correction.**

Ce jour-là, Stiles décida de suivre les cours avec une attention toute particulière si on la comparer avec les jours précédents.

Les propos de son professeur avaient été le déclic qu'il fallait à Stiles pour se ressaisir un minimum. Il avait toujours eu la force de supporter les agissements de ses camarades et professeurs, le départ de Scott, alors il l'aura tout autant pour supporter la douleur de la perte du loup.

Il en avait encore rêvé cette nuit. Mais contrairement aux cauchemars habituels de ces derniers jours, ces rêves étaient peuplés de Scott et de cette fameuse personne qu'il avait tentée de dessiner l'autre soir.

La personne était encore floue dans son rêve, néanmoins assez distincte pour ses camarades de classe qui en étaient fous, même si elle les rejetait tous. C'était un beau rêve et cela fit un bien fou à Stiles d'être celui qui plaît, pour une fois, à une personne en particulier.

Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour son rêve deviendra réalité.

Levé à contrecœur, toujours euphorique de son rêve. Stiles se prépara pour le lycée, toutefois légèrement déprimé de savoir que la réalisation de son songe ne serait certainement pas pour aujourd'hui.

Étant un peu en avance, il décida de faire un crochet par la forêt dans l'optique de se détendre avant de devoir passer la journée en cours. Le brouillard l'empêcher de voir à plus de deux mètres, mais dans un certain sens, il était préférable que ce soit ainsi. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les goûts de Stiles de voir le cadavre, surement en décomposition, de Scott.

Aujourd'hui, n'étant cette fois pas à la recherche de l'animal, Stiles pris le temps de profiter du calme de la forêt avant d'affronter le lycée entier. Le lieu l'apaisait toujours aussi bien, malgré ce qu'il s'y été passait.

Il marcha lentement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant le léger vent frais parcourir son visage, la tête quelque peu en arrière. Son corps se détendit, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Après avoir murmuré un « Je t'aime » qui se perdit au loin, Stiles reprit le chemin. Il était prêt pour repartir dans le sens inverse, tout aussi lentement, en direction de ce qu'il appelait « son enfer personnel ». Avec, bien entendu, l'intention de mettre en pratique sa résolution de ce matin.

Comme le lui avait conseiller son professeur, il allait se raccrocher à quelque chose pour lui éviter de sombrer. Il allait bosser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait ! Bosser à en oublier tout le reste.

Et c'est, aisément, ce qu'il fit. Et le lendemain aussi. Et le surlendemain.

En Eco, en Anglais, en physique/chimie -surtout en physique/chimie ! -, aucuns des enseignants n'eut à redire sur son comportement. Il était attentif, concentré, appliqué. Enfin autant qu'il le peut malgré son TDAH.

Une semaine passa au même rythme, à la fois très rapidement et très lentement. Comme d'habitude, entre les félicitations de ses profs, il y a les remarques de ses camarades. Un « sale fayot ! » lancé d'ici de là, qui valût des heures de colle à chacun ou des visites dans le bureau du proviseur. Non en déplaise certain.

Toutefois, Stiles en eut un mauvais pressentiment. Au vu de l'agacement et l'impatience de ces condisciples, qui se faisait ressentir dans les couloirs.

Et au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement, les représailles ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps…

* * *

Tout le monde était sorti du bahut. Tout le monde ? Tous sauf un.

Stiles, qui était resté à la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches supplémentaires pour les cours et son plaisir personnel, est sur le point de partir. Ses affaires toutes rassemblaient, il quitte enfin le lycée pour rentrer chez lui à pied.

Sa jeep adorée n'avait pas voulu démarrer ce matin et il était à court de scotch pour pouvoir régler le problème tout seul.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le chemin qu'il prit le mena sur la route du Manoir Hale. Il marcha à une allure lente, la douce nuit venant frôler son visage d'une légère brise. La tranquillité l'aida à se détendre après une journée intense au lycée.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne se rendit point compte des pas qui le suivait.

« Crack ».

Un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter quelque peu. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, sous cette ambiance qui lui fit penser à un de ces ringards films d'horreur qui passait à la télé.

Le silence, qui jusque-là avait été réconfortant pour lui, se fit pesant. Les petits bruits naturels de la forêt paraissaient suspects. Il se mit donc à marcher à une allure plus rapide afin d'échapper à de possibles agresseurs. Malheureusement, les pas derrière lui se firent aussi plus pressants, l'encourageant à adopter une course plutôt qu'une marche rapide.

Il fut vite essoufflé et ses jambes lui firent mal, n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir ou même de faire du sport. Et cela se ressentait par la distance qui se faisait de moins en moins creusée entre lui et ses poursuivants.

Sa tête tournait par manque d'oxygénation et son corps commença à lâcher prise. Pourtant, il continua tout de même, au cas où les autres se lasseraient de lui courir après.

Une voix soudaine s'éleva, le faisant s'arrêter brusquement. Il reconnut parfaitement la voix qui s'adressa à lui :

\- Alors Stilinski, on traîne dehors à une heure pareille ? Ce serait p't-être le moment d'avoir une petite discussion toi et moi, face de chien !

Stiles se retourna avec difficulté, le corps tremblant, pour faire face à la voix. Il leva la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était suivie de trois personnes derrière, qui s'étaient écartés de derrière les arbres auxquels ils s'étaient cachés.

Il les regarda tous en silence durant un instant, avant de les questionner sur leur présence ici.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? articula-t-il difficilement le souffle court à cause de la course et l'appréhension. Il espéra encore qu'ils le laissent tranquille…

Jackson, car c'était bien lui, le regarda l'air plus menaçant que jamais en contradiction avec son sourire, étrangement malsain, aux lèvres. Ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui, Jackson lui se stoppa à un pas devant lui.

\- Te faire bouffer tes bouquins, sale fayot !

Les personnes l'accompagnant derrière lui rirent mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas de Stiles qui tressaille. Ses attaquants, il faut bien l'admettre, étaient bien plus grands et plus musclés que lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, maladroit et terrorisé avant de balbutier avec un brin de courage trouvé on ne sait où :

-Foutez le camp !

\- Vous entendez un peu comment il nous parle ? éructe Greenberg.

D'un mouvement rapide, celui-ci encercla les bras de Stiles et les fie passer dans le dos de celui-ci, l'immobilisant. Le jeune homme était tellement obnubilé par Jackson, qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que Greenberg s'était réfugié derrière lui.

Paniquant, Stiles se secoua pour pouvoir lui échapper ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la prise déjà forte.

\- Lai… Laissez-moi tranquille s'il… s'il vous plaît…

Brusquement, il fut projeté à terre, sur le dos. Jackson l'ayant frappé au visage pour l'empêcher de gigoter. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa pommette se fissura sous la force du coup. Il leva un regard terrifié, perdu et humide par des larmes de douleur, en direction de celui-ci.

Toujours cloué au sol par Greenberg, Jackson lui cracha au visage et lui donna coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Oups ! Désolé, mon pied est parti tout seul ! persifla Jackson.

Lâché de toute prise, Stiles essaya de ce lever mais une forte douleur au niveau des côtes l'obligea à rester au sol.

\- Visez-moi ça les gars ! Il fait moins le malin maintenant !

\- Alors le minus, on n'appelle pas ses professeurs à l'aide ?

Geignant de douleur, Stiles releva la tête pour fixer son regard, tant bien que mal, sur Jackson, la vision floue depuis le premier coup au visage.

\- Pou… Pourquoi vous…me faite ça ? Qu'est…ce…que vous voulez ?

\- Ce qu'on veut ? Mais que tu nous donnes des cours particuliers, tiens ! grince Jackson, un regard complice tourné vers ses amis.

\- Aller ouvre la bouche !

Horrifié en voyant Jackson approcher, les cours du jeune homme pris dans son sac à dos, dans les mains de celui-ci.

Stiles serra les dents le plus qu'il le pouvait malgré sa faiblesse. Mais c'était sans compter ses agresseurs.

Greenberg, toujours le même, se mit à lui pincer le nez pour lui faire desserrer les mâchoires. Stiles résista autant qu'il le peut mais le manque d'oxygène eut raison de ses dernières forces.

Sa mâchoire débloquée, il sentit les arêtes coupantes du papier, que Jackson voulait lui faire avaler, meurtrir ses lèvres…

Soudain, une voix rauque et forte claqua comme un coup de fouet :

\- Ça suffit maintenant !

Tout le monde sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et cinq têtes ahuries se tournèrent vers la fameuse voix et ils se redressèrent net à son arrivée.

Seulement, nullement impressionné par celle-ci même si quelque peu surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt en pleine nuit, Jackson fut le premier à se ressaisir et réagir :

\- De quoi je me mêle ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où la rage, de s'être fait interrompre, grondait. Il fixa l'homme d'un air de défi auquel celui-ci ne parût nullement impressionné.

Les autres gardèrent le silence, mais restèrent prêts et attentifs si toutefois un affrontement allait avoir lieu.

\- Barrez-vous ! ordonna l'inconnu, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question. L'ordre fut suivi d'un grognement animal venant de derrière les jambes de l'homme.

Après un instant de flottement, l'étranger mystérieux continua dans sa lancée, toujours suivis du grognement furieux qui n'avait pas cessé. L'animal s'était déplacé pour être cette fois aux côtés de l'inconnu et non plus dissimuler par les jambes de celui-ci :

\- Maintenant, Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… Deux…

Ne se laissant pas peser le pour et le contre, les amis de Jackson, et particulièrement celui-ci, voyant la situation qui n'était pas à leurs avantages, déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils en étaient capables. L'inconnu les regarda s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Quant à Stiles, il était en état de choc, complètement tétanisé.

A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de se passer, soit la réalité ou qu'il soit encore conscient. Il était persuadé de s'être évanoui et de faire un rêve. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, l'animal s'était approché de lui. Il sentit une langue chaude lécher sa main, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Relevant la tête inconsciemment vers l'homme mystérieux, il ressentit une drôle d'impression dans son ventre, comme si des papillons battaient furieusement des ailes à l'intérieur.

Cheveux noirs coupés élégamment, les yeux verts clairs qui penchent quelque peu vers le marron et le bleu. Plutôt grand avec une carrure plantureuse, large d'épaules et musclé…

Bon sang, Stiles le connait, cet homme !

C'est celui qu'il a si imparfaitement dessiné. Et à ses côtés…

Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! C'est impossible. Il doit vraiment s'être évanoui, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- Sc… Scott ?

À l'entente de son nom, le loup bondit sur le jeune homme, le faisant basculé en arrière.

Complètement pris par surprise, Stiles resta dans une position couchée, les deux pattes du loup sur son torse le bloquant ainsi. Mais trop occupé qu'il était à empêcher les coups de langue, qui couvrait son visage de salive, il n'y fit absolument pas attention. Incapable de parler, trop abasourdis par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tu as l'air de lui plaire ! constate l'inconnu, qui ignoré depuis lors n'avait encore fait aucune remarque. On dirait presque qu'il te connaît !

 _ **A suivre…**_


	7. Le mystérieux Derek

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** J'ai rigolé devant vos reviews. Tout le monde a été très content du retour du loup mais le mystérieux inconnu vous vous en foutiez : D A part MalyciaGildaMalice et VoidMyla ! Mais je suis quand même heureuse de tous ce que vous me faite part, je vous adore mes petits loups ㈴5.

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 7** **: Le mystérieux Derek.**

En ce réveil de samedi matin, le lendemain, Stiles avait encore l'esprit embrumé. Il s'était vraiment passés trop de choses en une soirée pour ne pas se poser des questions. Il n'arrêtait pas de revivre ce moment en pensée, l'arrivée du brun et de Scott l'avait vraiment chamboulé.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre était que le mystérieux inconnu s'appelait Derek Hale. Le manoir Hale lui appartenait à lui et sa famille avant qu'il ne soit brulé et qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes à y avoir survécu.

Après l'incendie, il était parti vivre à New York avec sa sœur mais il était revenu à Beacon Hills il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations que cela, mais Stiles s'en était contenté pour l'instant. Cette soirée avait été riche en émotions et Derek paraissait beaucoup moins bavard que le jeune homme.

Après qu'ils se soit quittés, hier soir, Stiles avait la tête remplis d'interrogations. Heureusement qu'en rentrant chez lui, son père était encore au travail, il aurait vraiment eu du mal à expliquer les marques de coups présents sur son visage.

* * *

En ce jour de week-end, Stiles voulut coucher sur papier les idées à éclaircir concernant ce fameux Derek et le retour de Scott. Quatre hypothèses s'offraient à lui.

1\. Il avait tout imaginé,

2\. Il avait fait un rêve prémonitoire,

3\. C'est une coïncidence,

4\. Il avait complètement pété les plombs.

1)A cause des coups reçus, il s'était évanoui et avait déliré. Mais dans ce cas Jackson et sa bande ne les avaient pas vu non plus. L'idée de leur demander ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il voulait absolument savoir.

2)Sur internet, ils disent que les rêves prémonitoires, c'est assez courant. On rencontre une personne pour la première fois, et on croit la connaitre parce qu'on en a rêvé. Notre inconscient a, en quelque sorte, précédé la réalité. Il effectue un mini-voyage dans le temps. Ce phénomène explique aussi le sentiment de déjà vécu qu'on éprouve, parfois, dans la vie quotidienne.

3)Il s'agit peut-être d'une simple ressemblance. Le loup peut être facilement pris pour un berger noir, et puis pour Derek, même s'il est beau garçon, il en existe surement beaucoup lui ressemblant.

4)Il perdait complètement la boule. La mort de Scott, les brimades au lycée, son père jamais là… il était juste fatigué. Normal non ?! Il avait été tellement bouleversé par la mort de Scott, que le premier chien qui passait par là il le prenait pour lui…

Il prit quelques secondes pour relire ces hypothèses mais il n'en était pas vraiment satisfait. Plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres. Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir dingue !

Une coïncidence… c'était l'hypothèse qui lui paraissait la moins farfelues. Et il y pensa tout le week-end. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix complètement paniquée dans sa tête, qui lui hurlait qu'il était fou, que c'était un simple chien ressemblant étrangement à Scott et ayant le même prénom, qu'il devait se ressaisir mais il la fit taire.

Même si ce n'était pas son Scott, il l'aimait quand même. Et puis, il en avait déjà perdu un, il ne voulait pas en perdre un deuxième. Et cette fois, il allait tout faire pour. Foi de Stilinski !

* * *

À la fin des cours, Stiles eut la surprise de sa vie. Derek et Scott l'attendaient à la sortie du lycée. Le brun était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une veste en cuir sur les épaules. Stiles avait l'esprit en ébullition. Que faisaient-ils ici tous les deux ?

Scott, bien sûr, se précipita à sa rencontre pendant que Derek ne faisait que les regarder, le coin de sa bouche relevé en une mimique amusée. Stiles avait cru que son cœur allait exploser, rien qu'à la vue de ce petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être lorsqu'il lui ferait un franc sourire ? Il parvint à ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi avant de reporter rapidement toute son attention sur le loup. Celui-ci lui permit de se focaliser sur autre chose que se sourire damner un saint.

Cette rencontre inattendue et leur présence à tous les deux, firent oublier à Stiles tous les mystères entourant Derek. La seule chose, qui comptait pour lui à l'instant, est qu'ils étaient là, lui et son loup chéri.

Après les habituels coups de langue sur le visage, tout cela sous les regards médusés ou indifférents des autres élèves, Stiles se retrouva le visage barbouillé et brillant de salive, les vêtements débraillés et les lunettes de travers.

De l'avis de Derek, cette bouille et cette allure le firent absolument craqué. C'est donc avec un rire qui lui échappa, rire qui le surpris lui-même car cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, qu'il fit signe à Stiles de se rapprocher.

Stiles marcha donc vers lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ébloui par ce sourire aux dents blanches, et stupéfait de savoir qu'un rire peut être aussi beau que celui qu'il venait d'entendre. Il espéra néanmoins pouvoir le réentendre de nouveau.

Debout face à face, Derek leva ses mains près du visage de Stiles, le faisant quelque peu loucher sur celles-ci, pour venir redresser ces lunettes. Il en profita également pour effleurer doucement les joues du jeune homme, actuellement d'un beau rouge coquelicot. Stiles était rouge et mort de honte de se laisser aller ainsi devant lui. Il était ridicule comme d'habitude.

Mais quand le brun s'était mis devant lui, le cœur de Stiles s'était mis à battre rapidement et une odeur de bois, de pins, de nature parvint à ses narines. Et puis quand ses mains avaient rencontré ses joues, son sang s'était mis à circuler plus vite dans ses veines. Ils se regardèrent en silence durant un instant.

\- Salut ! salua doucement Derek.

\- Sa… Salut ! bafouilla Stiles en réponse avec un rouge aux joues qui avait atteint des sommets.

Positivement ravi de son effet, Derek retira ses mains du visage du plus jeune, celui-ci remarquant enfin tous les regards posés sur eux. Les garçons voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil surtout quand ils entendirent les filles s'extasiaient devant Derek. Dont certaines qui étaient définitivement vertes de jalousie que Stiles puissent connaitre un aussi bel homme.

Il eut un petit moment de flottement avant que Jackson ne s'avance vers eux, la main tendue en direction de Derek. Stiles tressailli tout en déglutissant. Tous les élèves près d'eux s'étaient fait silencieux et jetaient des regards Derek et Jackson.

« Oh non ! » Gémit intérieurement Stiles.

\- Salut ! Au fait, désolé pour l'autre soir, c'était un peu chaud mais un simple malentendu…

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et serra les dents de colère. Jackson se conduisait comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé hier entre eux étaient sérieux. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation entre lui et Derek, attendant la réaction du plus vieux, qui ne tarda pas et le laissa avec une drôle d'impression dans l'estomac.

Quant à Derek, celui-ci le toisa de toute sa hauteur, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pourtant Jackson insista faisant avancé, Derek, d'un pas menaçant, avant de lâcher dans un grondement :

\- Dégage !

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna des groupes d'élèves réunis autour de lui, faisant signe à Stiles de le suivre. Celui-ci avança donc, Scott toujours sur les talons avec un air plutôt satisfait. Il était soulagé que Derek, même s'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, ne l'abandonne pas au profit du mec le plus populaire de son lycée.

Ils laissèrent donc derrière eux les têtes sidérées de ses camarades de classe. Jackson fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons d'un pas rageur. On ne refuse pas la main tendue de M. Jackson Whittemore, tout le monde le sait…

Pour Stiles, cela n'était qu'un simple retour des choses, il se sentit vengé de presque toutes les moqueries qu'il avait pu subir. Il avait à côté de lui, la personne qu'il avait rêvée toute sa vie.

Il réalisa que maintenant, il se fouterait du jugement des autres, il était déjà plus bas que terre à leurs yeux alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Un silence pris place entre Derek et Stiles, seulement coupé de temps en temps par les grognements de Scott qui poursuivait tout ce qui lui passait sous le museau.

Sauf que Stiles n'aimait pas beaucoup le silence, alors il voulut le combler. Mais comment ? Son TDAH et sa curiosité naturelle poussait à l'extrême décida pour lui.

\- Donc tu habites dans ton ancienne maison. Tu n'as pas froid ? Et puis tu dors où du coup ? Comment tu fais pour y voir clair ? L'électricité a certainement été coupée… Depuis quand exactement tu es là ?

Derek subit l'avalanche de questions sans broncher mais toutefois attentif, son regard fiché sur les lèvres en mouvement du jeune homme, qu'il voyait bouger rapidement en rythme avec ses questions.

Stiles, lui, continuait de parler sans remarquer le manège de Derek. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et fut pris d'un grand fou rire. Surprenant Derek par la même occasion, complètement largué par la situation.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé, réussit-il à dire malgré son souffle court. Après avoir repris sa respiration pour la seconde fois il continua :

\- Il m'arrive parfois de parler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur avec ce débit de paroles. Ma bouche parle parfois plus vite que mon cerveau et je ne sais plus comment la stopper. Une fois Scott, mon meilleur ami, a dû me donner une gifle pour que je cesse enfin de parler.

Cette fois, c'est son visage dans son entièreté que Derek se mit à fixer. Stiles s'était encore mis à parler, parler… Passant d'un sujet à un autre sans vraiment que cela est de sens particulier.

Il le regarda alors les yeux exorbités, se demandant s'il était vraiment possible de parler autant sans devoir reprendre son souffle.

C'est de nouveau de lui-même, que Stiles s'arrêta de parler pour la deuxième fois avec cette fois un regard désolé.

\- J'ai recommencé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tout de même à Derek même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa propre question.

Celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête, toujours halluciné par la capacité hors du commun de Stiles à pouvoir jacter autant sans devoir reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

Arrivé devant la maison en ruine, Stiles se rendit compte, qu'il avait tellement babillé que la conversation s'était faite à lui tout seul et qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé à destination.

Ils se quittèrent ici après s'être souhaité, à chacun, une bonne nuit. Derek le quitta en s'éloignant rapidement, le loup à ses côtés, laissant la Stiles qui fixa l'endroit où Derek et Scott étaient partis. Il secoua la tête doucement tout en souriant et se dirigea vers la porte.

En arrivant chez lui, le jeune homme réalisa deux choses. La première était qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu les réponses à ses nombreuses questions qu'il avait posées. Et l'autre, il commençait à bien apprécier Derek.

Mais il devait tempérer son enthousiasme et ne pas s'emballer trop vite. Une déception de plus et ce serait la catastrophe pour lui. Oui ! il s'attendait peut-être déjà au pire mais pour lui il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie, alors autant ne pas aller trop vite.

Il faut dire aussi que le beau brun n'était pas du genre qui laissait indifférent. Il possédait tous les avantages que lui-même n'avait pas, le physique, le charme, l'assurance. Il avait vraiment tous pour vous tourner la tête.

La preuve en était par les réactions que son arrivée avait suscitées auprès des élèves de son lycée. Fille ou garçon.

Certes, au premier abord, le fait que ce soit un homme, plus âgé qui plus est, aurait pu le gêner. Mais après réflexion, il s'en foutait complètement. Et puis ne s'était-il pas dit, depuis l'épisode Lydia, que pour lui, les filles s'étaient finies ?

Était-il possible d'aimer une personne aussi rapidement et duquel il ne savait pas grand-chose ? Au pire, il n'était plus à une question près.

Il prit son dîner seul, son père toujours au travail, et partit ensuite se coucher avec, comme la veille, des questions plein la tête mais déterminée à avoir les réponses et découvrir le secret Derek Hale.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Evènements inattendus

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note** **:** Les lecteurs et reviews toujours au rendez-vous, cela me fait chaud au cœur vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Merci infiniment. Même si j'ai remarqué une petite baisse au chapitre précédent… il était nul c'est ça ?! J'espère que celui-là sera mieux

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :** sakuraetsasuke : Merci pour ton commentaire mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer…. Pour l'instant )

~Bonne lecture.

* * *

✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 8** **: Evènements inattendus.**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, encore tout engourdi de sommeil, de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il s'étira longuement en souriant.

À présent sous la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et se perdit dans ses pensées, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements depuis le retour de Scott et l'arrivée de Derek.

Depuis quelques semaines, il était sur un petit nuage et de très bonne humeur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Tous les soirs après les cours, il retrouvait Derek, qui l'attendait à la sortie du bahut. Ils faisaient le chemin du retour ensemble. Parfois à pied ou en voiture. Et quelle voiture !

La première fois que cela était arrivé, Stiles avait été on ne peut plus surpris d'entendre au loin vrombir le moteur d'une voiture et qui avait surgi en s'arrêtant près de lui.

Mais lorsque le pilote était sorti de celle-ci, arborant un léger sourire, Stiles était resté planter comme un piquet entre l'entrée du lycée et le parking, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes. Une tête bien ridicule vous allez me dire, mais si mignonne si vous voulez mon avis.

Derek avait dû le rejoindre pour le débloquer. Mais quand il était entré dans la voiture, le Stiles que l'on connaît tous était réapparu. Et le plus vieux n'avait fait que l'écouter parler à tort et à travers de sa Chevrolet Camaro.

Ils rentraient donc ensemble en compagnie du loup, discutant tous le long du chemin. Enfin, la plupart du temps, Stiles s'occupait de meubler la conversation en abordant des sujets divers, parlant de tous et de rien, plaisantant.

Bien que la voix de Derek se fasse entendre quelques fois au grand plaisir du jeune homme, à qui cette voix filait des frissons dans tout son corps à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Il y avait toujours une atmosphère paisible autour d'eux. Stiles se sentait protégé et en sécurité lorsque Derek était proche de lui. Il aimait ça et voulait en profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il avait déjà perdu deux personnes très importantes.

Une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de sa propre vie, une vie de douleur et de souffrance, c'est que rien n'est éternel. Était-il prêt à prendre le risque ?

* * *

Le shérif se posait pas mal de questions. Malgré son absence aux côtés de son fils, il le connaissait et il avait bien remarqué que depuis le départ précipité de Scott, Stiles allait de plus en plus mal.

Il avait, bien sûr, essayé de savoir la ou les raisons de son mal-être. Mais Stiles se fermait comme une huître et il était alors impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Il n'insistait pas plus, il savait son fils buté et il ne voulait pas passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble à se disputer.

Seulement, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, le shérif s'était aperçu que Stiles redevenait l'enfant joyeux qu'il était avant la mort tragique de sa mère. Un grand sourire occupe toujours son visage, sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu comme ça avant et qui lui donnait envie de faire de même.

Le seul point négatif de cette histoire est que cela était aux dépens de ses résultats scolaires.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que Stiles n'arrivait plus à étudier aussi bien. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, le visage de Derek venait s'interposer. Alors il se mettait à le dessiner encore et encore. Seul ou accompagné du loup noir. En gros plan, de profil, tout y passer.

Un autre événement improbable s'était produit, même si Stiles n'aurait jamais pu y croire sans le vivre. Il était moins exclu en classe…

Au début, il était plus que méfiant. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ce que ses camarades lui avaient fait subir et encore moins depuis ce que Lydia lui avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Même si « la bande à Jackson » ne lui adressait jamais la parole, quelques-uns de ses anciens amis, comme Isaac, Boyd et Érica étaient plus sympas que d'habitude

Hier, Isaac lui avait demandé ses cours, parce qu'il s'y était endormi. Boyd avait trouvé son jogging d'enfer et avait voulu savoir où il avait acheté. Mais celle au qu'elle il s'était le plus méfié avait été Érica, qui s'était installé près de lui à la pause-déjeuner. Elle lui avait demandé le nom de son ami qui venait le chercher tous les soirs. Il lui avait donné et, sans surprise, de table en table, il avait entendu traîner des « Derek » jusqu'aux couloirs du lycée.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Stiles était sorti du lycée légèrement en retard.

Son professeur l'avait convoqué, à la fin des cours, pour lui demander les raisons de la baisse de ces notes. Même s'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la personne qui venait le chercher tous les jours après les cours. Il lui fit part, tous de même, de son contentement du fait que le jeune homme avait écouté ses conseils. Même si cela ne devait pas interagir avec ces résultats.

Après que Stiles est promis qu'il allait se ressaisir et se remettre à bosser sans relâche, il partit en courant de peur que Derek soit déjà parti faute d'avoir attendu.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours là. Néanmoins tellement occuper à bavarder avec Lydia qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à son arrivée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles ressenti quelque qu'il ne croyait jamais ressentir. Un pincement au cœur tellement violent qu'il lui coupa le souffle une seconde.

\- Salut, Derek… Euh… On y va ?

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers lui. Derek, avec un petit sourire en coin et Lydia, avec une petite grimace. Mais Stiles ne fit pas attention à elle.

\- Lydia m'invite à sa fête, demain soir, informa Derek qui avait pu discerner une pointe de jalousie dans le regard de Stiles.

Stiles était plus qu'étonné. Les fêtes de Lydia étaient connues pour être géniales mais celle-ci stricte dans les invitations. Et jamais il n'avait été invité à ces petites sauteries.

\- Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux ! s'empressa de dire Lydia. Si le fait que Stiles soit invité faisait venir Derek, Lydia ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de louper ça.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser Scott, qui frétillait de bonheur à côté de lui. Sa queue battait ses flancs à une cadence accélérée, il jappait ne sachant plus où donner de la langue.

\- Quel accueil ! souffla Stiles en lançant un regard de défi à Derek.

Complètement dans leur monde à eux, ils en avaient oublié la présence de Lydia. Mais c'était sans compter sur celle-ci, outrée d'être ainsi ignorée.

\- Alors pour la fête, c'est oui ? insiste Lydia.

Stiles se mit à rougir à la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait été tellement absorbé par le regard de Derek qu'il n'avait même plus fait attention aux mondes qui les entouraient.

\- On verra…

* * *

Le retour se fit plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Seul le loup faisait savoir sa présence en zigzaguant d'un trottoir à un autre, s'arrêtant flairer de temps en temps, repartant, revenant sur ses pas.

Marchant côte à côte, Derek observa l'adolescent près de lui. Il semblait tracassé par quelque chose et ne babillait pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Tu vas y aller, toi ? lâcha soudainement Derek le premier, comblant le silence du jeune homme auquel il était peu habitué. Choquant d'ailleurs celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui engage la conversation.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal, se contenta de dire Stiles à mi-voix, détournant les yeux qu'il baissa au sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'aurait pas invité si c'était le cas.

Stiles releva les yeux et cracha presque avec hargne sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais si tu veux y aller, je ne te retiens pas !

D'un mouvement brusque, une main forte mais douce se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le faire s'arrêter.

\- Dit donc, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, toi, par hasard ? Stiles, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, prit un air outré :

\- Jaloux ? Pfffttt, n'importe quoi ! Et de quel droit je serais jaloux, d'abord ? Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Et puis pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, nous sommes deux hommes ! répliqua-t-il furieux, son regard Whisky rivé à celui du plus vieux. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il y avait un truc avec Derek…

Chemin faisant, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison Stilinski sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Rien entre nous ? murmure Derek.

D'un geste soudain, Derek se pencha vers Stiles, prenant son visage en coupe. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Stiles, son pouce caressant légèrement sa joue rosie, comme pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne se dérobe pas. Mais Stiles ne fit que fermer les yeux, les joues rouge grenat d'embarras.

Rassuré, Derek franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de cette bouche qui le tentait et ce depuis bien trop longtemps pour sa santé mentale. Il s'en empara pour un baiser sans retenue et ardemment voulu, mais doux pour ne pas brusquer le plus jeune.

Le baiser du garçon était maladroit comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé avant. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Stiles ne put que suivre son instinct et un peu Derek aussi, indiscutablement novice en ce qui concerne les baiser ou autres…

En dépit de son étonnement, que Derek l'embrasse, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas si prendre mal puisque le plus vieux accentua le baiser. C'était bon, très bon même.

Leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient et s'entrelaçaient entre elles dans une danse voluptueuse tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre. Une des mains de Derek se posa sur les reins de Stiles pour le plaquer contre son torse, l'autre sur la nuque, faisant pression pour ramener le visage du jeune homme plus près encore, afin de rendre le baiser plus profond.

Stiles, par un étrange réflexe, avait accroché les siennes au cou albâtre, les jambes flageolantes face à ce baiser sensuel auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout et qui le laissait pantelant.

L'aîné resserra doucement son bras autour de la taille de Stiles en ralentissant l'échange pour le maintenir debout et coller à lui.

Presque à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent, se laissant la possibilité de respirer.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Haaan…

Le brun ténébreux avait déplacé sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles, qu'il mordilla gentiment, faisant gémir et se tortiller celui-ci. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Chacun essayant de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits.

\- Tu devrais venir à cette fête et j'adorerai y aller avec toi, chuchota Derek, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'adolescent pour respirer tranquillement son odeur, son souffle envoyant des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps du jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit ! finit-il en reculant du plus jeune, le sentant frissonner, avant de partir, laissant là un Stiles choqué, les yeux grands ouverts devant sa maison, complètement déboussolé. Son corps se détendit, la douce chaleur agréable le quitta et il reprit ses esprits.

Ce qui venait de se passer était juste…

Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, son gout, son odeur… il serait bien resté encore quelques instants dans les bras chauds de Derek. Il voulait recommencer et en même temps, il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux.

Il commençait à hausser la voix sur Derek et la seconde d'après celui-ci l'embrassait. Il avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite mais en même temps pas assez. Stiles en gémit de frustration.

Il était perdu… Tombait-il vraiment amoureux de Derek ?

 _ **A suivre…**_


	9. Agression

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire mes petits loups… Mais pour l'heure ils vous restent encore celui-ci et un autre avant l'épilogue alors bonne lecture :D

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 9 : Agression.**

Stiles, assis sur son lit, était encore bouleversé par le baiser de Derek. Est-ce que s'était vraiment arrivé ? Cette question se répétait en boucles dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi extraordinaire dans sa vie, et pourtant, ce baiser venait de prendre la première place de tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre.

Sans compter son inexpérience dans ce domaine, il pouvait dire que ce baiser avec Derek, Dieu que cela avait été bon. Très bon même. Et il avait hâte de recommencer. Espérons que cette fête chez Lydia soit une aubaine pour pouvoir retenter l'expérience.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, Derek était présent devant le lycée pour l'attendre. Pas Scott. Très inquiet, Stiles se précipita vers lui :

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Bonjour quand même ! s'amusa Derek, sans vraiment être vexé de l'intérêt premier que porte Stiles à la non-présence du loup plutôt que sa présence à lui.

\- Oh ! Pardon… Euh bonjour. Bafouilla Stiles, ne sachant pas comment se comporter suite au baiser échangé hier soir.

Bien sûr qu'il était gêné ! C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et venant d'un garçon qui plus est. Comment ne pas se poser des questions quand la seule personne qu'il pensait avoir aimée avait été Lydia… et puis, est-ce que, pour Derek, cela été sérieux ou voulait-il faire comme les autres et se foutre de lui ?

\- Tout va bien ? questionne Derek, particulièrement amusé par la réaction du plus jeune. Il se doutait très bien de ce qui pouvait être la cause de la gêne de Stiles.

Celui-ci hésita avant de répondre. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il allait bien ou non. Il y avait trop de questions qui le perturbaient depuis le baiser. Se connaissaient-ils assez pour pouvoir continuer sur la voie que prenaient leurs relations ?

Il finit tout de même par répondre que tout allait bien, qu'il s'était juste fait du souci de ne pas voir Scott avec lui.

Il n'y avait pas que du côté de Stiles que l'absence du loup se fit remarquer. Quelques commentaires narquois fusèrent.

Jackson, qui après avoir été délaisser par quelques-uns de ses amis comme Isaac, Boyd et Érica, avait vite tiré profit auprès de deux, trois costauds à l'allure inquiétante. Il jeta méchamment :

\- T'as paumé ton clébard !

\- De quoi j'me mêle ? cracha Derek.

Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna emportant Stiles avec lui.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir subitement. Être seul avec Derek, lui fit repenser au baiser échangé. Est-ce que Derek allait encore l'embrasser ou allait-il parler du pourquoi, du comment cela était arrivé la première fois ?

Stiles était indécis. Lequel des deux voulait-il le plus ?

Encore une fois, c'est Derek qui débuta la discussion, répondant par la même occasion, à toutes ces interrogations :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis sincère avec toi Stiles, lui dit-il de sa voix rauque mais douce. Il allait faire en sorte que Stiles sache qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de lui.

Se rapprochant du plus jeune, il s'empara de sa main et la serra doucement. Celui-ci eut un flash-back de leur premier baiser. Et pour la seconde fois, il resta subjugué par cette voix et ce visage, qui se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

Peu importait, au fond, quand il pouvait à présent, la fébrilité passée, sentir ces lèvres êtres mordillées doucement par les dents de Derek. Autant profiter de cette langue délicate qui joue avec la sienne, du baiser qui les électrisa tous les deux.

Dix minutes plus tôt, il s'interrogeait sur ces sentiments et ceux de Derek, mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait plus jamais que Derek le quitte. Qu'il n'y est plus que lui et Derek jusqu'à la fin du monde, blotti l'un contre l'autre et passer le reste de sa vie à être embrassé par le plus vieux.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, à se savourer l'un l'autre. Puis Derek se dégagea :

\- Rentre maintenant et prépares-toi pour la soirée.

Stiles n'en avait aucune envie, mais il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient à la fête de Lydia. Le jeune homme partit donc, un sourire béat aux lèvres, se préparer pour, il l'espérait, la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il prenait le chemin de la maison Martins, après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Il ne se trouvait pas parfait mais il n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance en lui. Il avait troqué son jogging contre un jean slim noir et une veste légère par-dessus sa plus belle chemise. Après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir,

Arrivé près de la maison, il se dirigea vers la porte, prit une grande inspiration et entra. Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner puisque de toute façon, personne ne serait venu ouvrir vu le volume de la sono.

Arrivé là, il fut surpris et n'en cru pas ses yeux. La maison entière avait pris l'apparence d'une discothèque. Les gens buvaient, dansaient sans se soucier du reste et d'autres s'échangeaient leurs salives. La fête avait, apparemment, dû commencer depuis un moment car, déjà, il y avait des personnes qui dormaient à mêmes le sol. D'autres se déhanchaient sur la piste.

C'était bien beau tout ce petit monde mais aucune trace de Derek nulle part. il le chercha des yeux, un peu partout, mais ne le trouva pas. Il aperçut Isaac pas loin et le rejoignit timidement.

\- Salut ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Derek par hasard ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Même s'il était devenu plus sympathique avec lui ces derniers temps, Stiles était tout de même craintif.

\- Derek ? Ah oui ! L'homme qui t'attend toujours à la sortie du lycée avec son chien non ?

Stiles acquiesça seulement en réponse, impatient de savoir si Derek était présent ou non, seule raison de sa présence ici. Il se demanda alors s'il ne préférait pas retourner chez lui et attendre de revoir Derek à la sortie du lycée, comme tous les jours maintenant.

\- Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Mais vient prendre un verre en l'attendant, dit Isaac, l'entraînant vers la table au punch.

Inquiet de ne toujours pas voir Derek arrivait, Stiles finit en une gorgée son verre, avec une petite grimace tout de même, pas du tout habitué à boire de l'alcool. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il sortit de la maison dans le but d'aller chercher Derek, et peut-être bien le croiser sur le chemin, ayant marre d'attendre nerveusement que l'homme arrive.

La nuit était claire, c'était la pleine lune et sa clarté baignait la forêt. Un hibou hulula ce qui donna un léger frisson à Stiles.

Une voix rauque et forte se fit entendre dans le dos du jeune homme, le faisant fortement sursauté et se tendre. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, la tension disparut de ses épaules.

\- Stiles ?

Derek était là, dans l'ombre. Les cheveux luisant sous le clair de lune et ses yeux vert bronze tournèrent au rouge une fraction de seconde.

Stiles le regarda s'avancer sans esquisser le moindre geste, la bouche entre ouverte. Cet homme était vraiment très beau sous ce clair de lune. Il le regarda plus attentivement. Il portait un jean noir avec un maillot près du corps et son éternelle veste en cuir par-dessus. Le plus jeune avait devant lui un homme sublime.

La voix de celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Tu n'es pas à la fête ?

\- J'y suis allé mais tu n'y étais pas. Finit-il par répondre en reprenant contenance.

\- Excuse-moi. J'étais sur le chemin.

Ils reprirent alors la route et marchèrent silencieusement, savourant la paix qui régnait autour d'eux. Dans leur impatience, ils ne sentirent pas la menace qui planait sur eux.

Stiles ralentit un peu le pas. Il avait une soudaine envie que Derek l'embrasse, mais il avait peur, c'est évident. Son cœur battait vite, ses mains étaient moites. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir…

\- Embrasse-moi ! cria-t-il presque dans sa brusquerie.

… peut-être un peu trop de courage cela dit.

Mais cela fit sourire Derek et il exécuta cette demande, quasiment désespérée, avec un plaisir non feint.

Stiles, un peu plus petit que le plus vieux, passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains fourragèrent les cheveux d'encre avec dévotion.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Stiles avait les joues rougies, le regard embué, troublé par un désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, la respiration haletante et les lèvres entre ouvertes.

\- Encore !

Derek ne résista pas plus, que la première fois, à cette demande et recaptura ces lèvres pour un long et lascif baiser, ses mains posées dans le bas du dos de l'adolescent.

Se reculant légèrement leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Malheureusement des ricanements goguenards les arrachèrent à leur moment :

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignons, en train de se lécher la pomme !

Toute son attitude changea. Il serra les dents, tendus, seul signe de sa colère grandissante. Il avait reconnu la voix de Jackson, toujours accompagné de ces trois costauds. Le groupe s'arrêta en face d'eux.

Malgré ses sens développés, Derek ne les avait même pas entendu approcher. Les effets de la pleine lune, et peut-être Stiles, sur lui étaient surement la cause de ce manque d'attention.

Avant que Stiles ne réalise ce qui se passe, une poigne de fer l'arracha des bras de Derek pour l'éloigner de lui. L'adolescent n'avait même pas vu l'un d'eux bouger.

\- Aaaaïe ! Mais que… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? demanda Derek, las des tentatives d'intimidation de Jackson.

\- Vois-tu, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu m'ignores aux dépens de ce minus, se justifia-t-il en pointant Stiles du doigt.

\- Et tu nous fais chier pour un simple complexe de supériorité ? argumente Derek, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les deux mecs patibulaires qui l'entourèrent, dans le but de pouvoir le maîtriser.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait présentement, était celui qui retenait Stiles. Il avait essayé de garder son calme mais il avait raison de se préoccuper de cela.

Stiles se débattit autant que possible mais l'homme qui le retenait le gifla du dos de la main pour le calmer.

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille, la punaise ? beugla le costaud tatoué, l'agrippant sauvagement par les cheveux d'une main, l'autre resserrant son emprise sur les poignets du plus jeune.

Un gout amer envahit la bouche de Stiles. La gifle lui avait fait mordre sa langue méchamment.

\- Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire, tu devrais faire attention avec qui tu traînes… repris Jackson, avec arrogance, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, à l'attention de Derek.

Celui-ci vit rouge qu'on s'en prenne à Stiles de cette façon et trembla de colère. Il se jeta sur les deux mecs qui étaient après lui.

Comme il s'en doutait, ils ne firent pas le poids contre lui. En voyant ses collègues en difficulté, le tatoué abandonna Stiles et se jeta dans la mêlée.

Jackson, témoin des événements, se rendit compte que la situation n'était plus à son avantage. Derek avait l'air puissant et il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids physiquement. Il sortit donc un couteau suisse de sa poche et se rapprocha doucement de Derek, de manière à le prendre par surprise, sous les yeux horrifiés de Stiles.

\- Derek attention, cria Stiles. Il est arm…

L'ahurissement lui coupa la parole. Jackson venait de s'écraser lourdement au sol, victime d'un magnifique coup de boule de la part de Derek.

Ce fut le signal et la réaction des trois voyous ne se firent pas attendre. Ils détalèrent rapidement suivis de Jackson.

Tout s'était passé si vite – et de manière si… incroyable ! – que Stiles fut complètement dépassé. Derek, lui, réajusta sa veste en cuir, seule chose mise à mal par l'altercation et reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Tu… Tu… bégayes Stiles.

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Derek s'était tourné lentement vers lui.

Sa joue balafrée d'une grande estafilade, sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent, se referma toute seule sous la lumière de la lune.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer Stiles… lui dit-il ces yeux verrouillés à ceux du jeune homme. Celui-ci acquiesça, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Derek invita donc Stiles à le suivre, ce que le plus jeune accepta aussitôt. Les yeux dans le vague, repensant avec une précision effrayante à la blessure qui s'était cicatrisée toute seule.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	10. Explications

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Avant dernier chapitre mes petits loups… même les plus belles histoires ont une fin mes amis. Oh mon dieu ce que cela peut sonner niais ! Mais bref, je me sens tristounette quand même. Je suis contente d'avoir pu partager mon histoire avec vous, j'ai pu connaître de belles personnes grâce à elle :D

~Bonne lecture mes petits loups

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 10 : Explications.**

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce qui lui arrive est à la fois inouï et bizarre. Il en connaît qui sont devenus fous pour moins que ça…

D'abord, Derek n'est pas tout à fait humain, mais un loup-garou… Eh non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'était la stricte vérité.

DEREK EST UN LOUP-GAROU !

Derek et aussi Scott.

L'histoire de Scott est ce qui avait été le plus difficile à avaler pour Stiles.

* * *

Après l'altercation avec le groupe de Jackson, Derek lui avait demandé de le suivre pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Stiles s'était laissé entraîner comme un somnambule. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il fichait là, ni vers où il allait.

Pour une fois, les questions ne tourbillonnaient pas dans sa tête. Il avait l'esprit vide, tout s'était bloqué. Il était au point mort.

Arrivé devant une porte immense, que Derek fit coulisser sans le moindre effort, Stiles eut la surprise de voir apparaître devant lui Scott. Mais ce n'était pas Scott, le loup noir, mais Scott son meilleur ami avec sa fidèle mâchoire de travers. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Derek commença à lui parler.

Le plus vieux était revenu à Beacon Hills pour rechercher sa sœur disparue. Mais il la retrouve morte. Peu de temps après son retour, il retrouve le meurtrier de sa sœur. Meurtrier qui s'avère être Peter, son oncle qui avait survécu à l'incendie du manoir mais grièvement brulé et dans un état comateux.

Et c'est là qu'intervient Scott. Car avant d'avoir pu arrêter la folie meurtrière de Peter, celui-ci l'avait mordu.

Après cela Scott s'était découvert de nouvelles capacités hors du commun. Malheureusement celles-ci lui faisaient très peur et il avait du mal à équilibrer ces nouveaux pouvoirs avec sa vie d'adolescent normal.

Lié à l'Alpha qui l'avait mordu, il avait dû lutter contre ce lien avec Peter Hale qui le poussait à ses côtés.

Lors d'une pleine lune, il était en voiture avec sa mère et son manque de contrôle sur sa transformation faillit coûter la vie à celle-ci. Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir cru sa mère morte par sa faute eut l'effet d'un choc dans son esprit et il fut incapable de reprendre une apparence humaine.

Derek, aidé de Scott, put enfin venir à bout de son oncle et décida de repartir avec Scott dans le but de l'aider à reprendre forme humaine. Scott accepta, laissant Beacon Hills et son meilleur ami derrière lui, par peur de lui faire du mal comme il avait pu en faire à sa mère et donc le protéger, de lui.

Seulement, Derek ne put trouver la solution au problème de Scott. Ils voulurent donc retourner dans la ville qui les avait vus naître. Scott pour revoir son meilleur ami, maintenant capable de contrôler sa nature de loup, seule chose que Derek avait pu lui apprendre.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses car c'est Stiles qui rencontra le loup en premier. Se prenant d'affection pour le loup, qui habité provisoirement dans l'ancienne maison des Hales, le temps que Derek trouve un meilleur endroit pour les loger.

Un événement, auquel Derek et Scott ne s'attendaient pas, eut lieu. L'amour que Scott portait à Stiles eut pour effet de débloquer l'esprit du loup et l'aider à reprendre forme humaine. Et c'est ce qui se passa lors de la fameuse nuit où Stiles crut à la mort du loup.

Si Stiles était resté ne serais que quelques secondes de plus auprès de Scott, il aurait été témoin de sa transformation de loup en humain.

« La mort » de Scott n'avait été que les signes de la transformation. Son métabolisme avait ralenti causant une chute de quelques degrés du corps du loup, associé au froid de l'environnement l'avait fait paraître plus froid encore. Son cœur avait aussi ralenti, a une allure très faible à laquelle une oreille humaine n'aurait pu le distinguer, la faisant paraître inexistante.

Malgré ça, Scott n'était pas réapparu auprès de Stiles. Derek devait encore faire en sorte que Scott puisse contrôler cette nouvelle capacité à passer d'humain, loup-garou et loup entier. Et ainsi changer de l'un aux autres à volonté.

Après ça, il put alors réapparaître aux côtés de Stiles, toujours sous sa forme de loup, pas le moins du monde prêt à lui expliquer toute l'histoire pour l'instant.

Malheureusement il ne s'était pas préparé à apparaître aux côtés de Derek mais la situation de Stiles l'avait obligé. Le plus vieux avait donc surgi dans la vie de Stiles.

* * *

De retour au présent, après ses explications ahurissantes, Stiles se trouvait donc face à face avec Derek et un Scott bien humain.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des images se succédaient devant ces yeux au fur et à mesure des explications.

Puis un cours particulier qu'il avait eu lycée lui revint en mémoire. Le fameux cours sur les Hommes-loups. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait deviné depuis longtemps la vraie nature du loup noir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que Derek en était un aussi. Mais contrairement à Scott, Derek n'avait pas été mordu pour devenir loup-garou, il en est un de naissance. Comme plusieurs autres membres de la famille Hale qui avaient brulés dans l'incendie. Comme sa sœur que son oncle avait tuée.

Les habitants de Beacon Hills vivaient auprès de loups-garous sans même le savoir…

Stiles avala sa salive, comme si ce geste allait lui faire avaler cette histoire fantastique plus facilement, quand soudain un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un loup-garou, son meilleur ami était un loup-garou capable de se transformer en loup entier… Dans quel monde vivait-il exactement ?

La main de Derek qui pressa la sienne, avec tendresse infinie, le fit revenir à lui.

\- Cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi Stiles, souffla Derek d'une voix tendre que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Du menton, le plus vieux lui désigna Scott :

\- Scott est et sera toujours ton meilleur ami, continua-t-il.

Pour Stiles se fut comme un voile qui se déchirer.

\- Tu es revenu pour de bon. Tu ne vas pas encore me laisser tomber ? demanda désespérément Stiles en direction de Scott.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête avec un énorme sourire collé au visage, sourire que Stiles lui rendit au centuple.

Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. Son sourire lui avait manqué, sa mâchoire de travers lui avait manqué, son meilleur ami lui avait manqué…

Stiles lâcha la main de Derek avec un sourire d'excuse un peu crispé pour se jeter dans les bras de Scott, ses yeux se voilant de larmes de bonheur d'avoir enfin son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Enfin il retrouvait son pote, non, son frère.

Avec lui, il se sentait lui-même, sans avoir de compte à rendre. Dans sa vie, Scott avait plus qu'un ami pour. Il avait été son pilier, car même quand tout s'écroulait autour de lui, la perte de sa mère, les brimades au lycée, il était toujours là.

Il comprenait pourquoi Scott était parti et ne s'était pas confié à lui pour son problème de poils. Mais il savait aussi que Scott aurait été incapable de le blesser, il aurait préféré mourir que de lui faire du mal.

Scott referma lui aussi ses bras autour de Stiles dans une forte prise, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus un humain normal.

\- Sc… Scott… tu… m'étouffes ! marmonna Stiles avec difficulté, le souffle coupé.

Son meilleur ami le relâcha donc en s'empêtrant dans des excuses maladroites, excuses vite coupées par Stiles :

\- Ce n'est rien mon loulou ! réplica-t-il avec un large sourire. Mais quelle force ! tu vas tout déchirer au lacrosse maintenant et foutre la raclée de sa vie à Jackson !

Cette réplique de Stiles les emporta tous les deux dans un fou rire qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis longtemps.

\- Je vais garder cela à l'esprit, répondit le basané

Après ça, Scott s'éloigna et décida de partir, il avait senti un certain malaise venant de Derek. Masi pas avant d'expliquer son départ à Stiles.

\- Je dois aller travailler. Je sais que mon patron est cool mais faut pas abuses, rigola Scott en partant pour la clinique.

Car oui, Scott travaillait à la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. Deaton, ancien émissaire de la meute hale, était le patron de Scott.

Stiles et Derek opinèrent à ce que Scott venait de dire. Silence. Après le départ du basané. La grande baie vitrée, derrière Stiles et face à Derek, laisse apparaître le disque rouge, encore noyé à l'horizon. Oui, le jour se lève. Les explications ont duré toute la nuit, la lune laissant place au soleil.

Derek fut le premier à faire le premier pas vers le plus jeune. Il se rapprocha de Stiles et posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se laissa faire ne comprenant pas ce que Derek avait l'intention de faire.

Les veines de Derek se colorèrent en noir, inspirant ainsi une douleur à laquelle Stiles n'avait même plus fait attention, complètement subjugué par les explications de Derek.

Une agréable chaleur l'enveloppa petit à petit et il soupira d'aise tandis que ses plaies et hématomes disparaissaient peu à peu. Le jeune homme gémit faiblement avant de sourire béatement de bien-être. Stiles put ainsi se rendre compte que tout cela était bien réel. La douce chaleur si apaisante et agréable le quitta et Stiles en gémit de frustration.

Ayant laissé un long moment de réflexion à Stiles, Derek demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Et ne mens pas Stiles, je le saurais.

Mais le plus jeune ne répond pas, se contentant de hocher faiblement la tête. Et Derek, pour ne pas le voir partir, le prend dans ses bras, presque à l'étouffer de peur qu'il se dégage de son étreinte.

Néanmoins, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Stiles n'est pas près de se relâcher de l'étau, bien au contraire. Il se cramponna aux épaules de Derek se serrant lui aussi contre ce corps chaud.

Le plus vieux se mit à l'embrasser au hasard. Sur sa bouche, ses yeux, son front, ses cheveux soyeux. Pour revenir aux lèvres qui l'appelaient.

Stiles relâcha finalement son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir à la suite du premier baiser du brun. Son cerveau avait recommencé à prendre une activité normale, pour lui, et fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il reporta alors ces yeux vers ceux de Derek.

\- Montres-moi, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Derek ne fit que lui obéir sans protester, mais se demandant tout de même si ce cela n'allait pas le faire fuir loin d'ici. Il ferma donc les yeux, se concentrant sur sa transformation. De là, son visage se couvrit légèrement de poils plus épais le long des joues laissant sa barbe s'allonger, ses oreilles pointèrent et ses crocs devinrent acérés. En ouvrant les yeux, Stiles les découvrit aussi rouge que le sang.

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? il connaissait Derek maintenant et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ne l'avait-il pas sauvé plusieurs fois déjà ?

En attendant, une certaine inquiétude envahit Derek. Stiles ne réagissait toujours pas, continuant de le regarder sans le moindre mouvement. Stiles allait-il le repousser pour ce qu'il était ? Allait-il s'éloigner de lui maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité sur lui et qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami ?

Au lieu de ça, Stiles finit par ouvrir la bouche, surprenant Derek d'une bien belle façon :

\- Je t'aime ! lâcha-t-il dans un bref moment de courage.

Un doux sourire naquît sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Il le savait, il l'avait compris mais l'entendre le lui dire, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit, était bien plus fort.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il dans un murmure à l'oreille de Stiles. La légère barbe de Derek frôla le visage de Stiles ainsi qu'un souffle doux et sensuel contre sa joue.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Juste entre eux

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Dernier chapitre de mon histoire avant l'épilogue mes petits loups… Il fait directement suite au chapitre précédent, après leur premier « Je t'aime ».

 **/!\Warning :** Ce chapitre est entièrement sexuel ! Donc homophobe et vierges effarouchées du balai ! Si vous ne voulez pas lire vous pourrez passer directement à l'épilogue qui viendra plus tard sans être gêné dans la lecture.

~Bonne lecture.

* * *

✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Chapitre 11** **: Juste entre eux.**

Stiles ferma les yeux et oublia comment respirer face à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Derek, lui, en profita pour capturer ses lèvres. Il pinça tendrement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme espérant le faire réagir, le faire revenir au moment présent.

L'odeur de bois frais, caractéristique de Derek, emplit les narines du jeune homme. La respiration de Stiles se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mains vinrent se poser automatiquement dans les cheveux, maintenant en batailles, du brun dans le but de rester accrocher à la réalité.

À ce geste, Derek pressa un peu plus ses lèvres et sa langue vint alors caresser leurs chairs scellées. Il fit un pas en avant, plaquant le bas de son corps contre celui de Stiles. Ce dernier sursauta et engagea un mouvement de recul au contact encore inconnu et très intime pour lui. Mouvement qui le fit se détacher du brun, le cœur palpitant comme jamais. Il se mit aussitôt à rougir, gêné par son propre réflexe.

Derek, compréhensif face à la gêne du plus jeune, refit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher encore une fois de lui et déposa un léger baiser papillon dans son cou, la main sur sa hanche. Stiles se sentit alors fondre à nouveau, toute gêne oubliée. Il ne put retenir, cette fois, un faible couinement de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent et surtout lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

Les deux hommes furent parcourus d'un frisson exaltant qui les encouragea à approfondir leur contact. Et pour cela, Stiles fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui par un Derek déterminé, qui lâcha ces lèvres pour partir à l'assaut du cou crémeux qu'il avait à peine effleuré tout à l'heure. Il le mordilla, le lécha se réjouissant de pouvoir laisser sa marque, preuve que Stiles était à lui et seulement à lui.

Stiles n'opposa aucune résistance tant il crut que ses jambes allaient le laisser tomber, vu comment elles se mirent à trembler. Incapable de le garder pour lui, l'adolescent laissa échapper un glapissement de plaisir lorsque Derek laissa glisser ces mains de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il agrippa pour le soulever, le laissant accrocher ses jambes dans son dos. Le mouvement fit gagner à Derek un « Ohhhn Derek hann » délicieux de Stiles.

Le plus vieux se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, pas le moins du monde dérangé dans ses mouvements par sa charge, qui, une fois entré, fut laissé tomber sur le lit.

Entrouvrant la bouche, Derek caressa sensuellement la langue de Stiles, laissé en suspens lors de la montée des escaliers en colimaçon. Surpris, le plus jeune ne put se retenir de gémir et sentit Derek sourire contre ses lèvres, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui.

Malgré tout, une lueur d'angoisse avait traversé le regard de Stiles, vite balayée par l'envie irrésistible qui coulait dans ses veines. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait énormément de plaisir à sentir la virilité, déjà durcie, de Derek qui se frottait contre la sienne, dans le même état sans aucun doute.

Il fut revenu à la réalité lorsque Derek se mit à l'effeuiller de ses vêtements, passant ses mains et ces doigts sur les muscles discrets et le torse découverts, pinçant avec une attention toute particulière les tétons maintenant visibles. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Stiles plus mal à l'aise.

Caressant son nombril, il descendit, suivant la petite ligne de poils noirs et fins qui continuait et disparaissait sous le pantalon.

Stiles, bien que toujours anxieux, se laissa faire. Il n'avait aucune expérience, que ce soit avec les filles ou les garçons, alors il était soulagé que Derek prenne les commandes. Suivant son instinct, il prit tout de même l'initiative de délivrer également le plus vieux de ces vêtements. Initiative qui était loin de déplaire à ce dernier, ému et excité des touchers timides et maladroits du plus jeune.

Débarrassés tous les deux de leurs vêtements respectifs, Derek se mit à détailler le corps de l'adolescent sous lui. Il était vraiment magnifique. Peu importe ce que pensaient les autres, lui seul pouvait réellement le voir sous ces airs de garçon chétif et binoclard.

Stiles le laissa faire, complètement subjugué par l'admiration qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Derek. Il se rendit compte qu'avec lui, il se sentait enfin lui-même, il avait la sensation d'être simplement Stiles et non ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur le passé parce que maintenant il allait enfin avoir un avenir.

Après cette inspection, Ô combien plaisante, le brun commença à embrasser tout ce que ses lèvres touchaient. Pendant que sa bouche était occupée à mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ses mains s'agitèrent avec frénésie sur le corps de Stiles qui ne se lassait pas de ces contacts lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Les touchers de Derek descendirent le long du corps brûlant de Stiles. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son entrecuisse, qu'il effleura sans plus, ne faisant que multiplier les baisers tout autour, évitant délibérément l'objet du désir. Stiles en trembla et gémissait de frustration, ce qui le surpris lui-même.

\- De… Derek… je… t'en prie.

Si Stiles se mettait à le supplier comme ça, Derek n'allait pas tenir aussi longtemps que prévu. Il consentit donc à le prendre en bouche, en un mouvement lent et doux. Car malgré la supplique du plus jeune, il savait que pour lui, ce n'était que sa première fois.

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur et suivit la petite fente du bout de celle-ci. Il se recula lentement avant de revenir pour l'envelopper entièrement et effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Face à ce mouvement méconnu, Stiles balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser échapper ses gémissements de plaisir.

Il porta ses mains jusqu'à la tête de Derek, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène entre ses cuisses, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se perdre et rester encré dans la réalité.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du plus vieux apparaître devant sa bouche. Il les prie maladroitement en bouche, les humidifiant autant que possible, le rose aux joues.

Les membres quittèrent la bouche de Stiles, Derek les sachant assez humides. Il les remplaça par sa bouche, sa langue venant s'enrouler autour de celle du plus jeune. De la salive s'écoula le long du menton de l'adolescent, vite récupéré par le brun. Présentant ses doigts suintants près de l'entrée encore vierge, Derek hésita :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu… ? demanda Derek.

\- Embrasse-moi ! le coupa Stiles en se frottant contre le corps du plus vieux.

Ce dernier sourit avec gourmandise et s'exécuta tout en plongeant avec délice, mais néanmoins précaution, un premier doigt dans ce corps qui le demandait, le préparant gentiment. Stiles gémit quelque peu de douleur face à ce premier doigt, le deuxième passant un peu mieux suivi du troisième qui, cette fois, lui procura une sensation de brûlure.

À la suite de quelques mouvements, Derek retira ces doigts, le jugeant assez préparé à sa venue, et se branla un instant avec le restant de salive présente sur sa main. Il écarta doucement les jambes de Stiles, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux couleurs Whisky du plus jeune, pour ne pas l'effrayer et se plaça entre elles.

Il y alla aussi lentement que possible, prêt à arrêter à la moindre objection de l'adolescent. C'est donc avec précaution qu'il se présenta à l'entrée encore inviolé du corps pâle parsemé de grains de beautés présent sous lui.

\- Je vais y aller… doucement Stiles…

\- Viens…

Il exerça une douce pression à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il resta immobile un moment, malgré l'excitation et le plaisir que lui apportait la pression sur sa verge. Il attendit que Stiles arrête de trembler sous lui et profita de ce moment pour recouvrir ce corps, qu'il appréciait tant, de légers baisers, ce qui sembla calmer le plus jeune.

Après quelques instants à laisser Stiles s'habituer à sa présence, il se recula délicatement pour replonger graduellement dans le corps de l'adolescent. Toujours avec lenteur et précaution, il commença à se mouvoir dans l'ouverture étroite du corps de son, désormais, amant.

Stiles eut mal à chacun de ces mouvements mais se laissa docilement faire. Il fut récompensé au bout d'un certain temps, la douleur laissant enfin place au plaisir. Plaisir procurait par les coups de reins de Derek, touchant implacablement cette petite boule de nerfs en lui. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite synchronisation.

\- Deereeekkk… nhh… aah…

\- … Oui… ?

\- Hnnn… plus… aaah ! s'il… te plaît !

\- Plus… quoi ?

\- Plus… vite… aaahhh…

Suivant la demande de Stiles, Derek accentua nettement la cadence de ses coups de reins, plus que dévoué à obéir, frappant la prostate de son compagnon à chacun de ses coups.

La sueur les recouvrit tous les deux, rendant leurs corps luisant et les mouvements plus fluides. Les grognements de Derek parvenaient facilement aux oreilles du plus jeune et le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds. Lui-même haletait, gémissait, criait, tout ce plaisir lui faisant tourner la tête et perdre tous sens de la réalité.

Quand tous les deux furent proches de la jouissance, Derek décida que Stiles serait le premier à se libérer. Il passa donc sa main entre leurs deux corps étroitement serrés pour prendre en main l'érection du plus jeune. Il s'appliqua à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que ses coups de butoir.

Stiles ne fit que gémir de plus belle, appréciant plus que de raison ce que Derek lui faisait subir. Lorsqu'il n'en plus put, le jeune homme finit par atteindre l'orgasme libérateur, se cambrant et se déversant entre eux deux dans un cri si érotique que Derek dût se retenir pour ne pas venir en même temps que lui.

Malheureusement, la contraction des muscles anaux de Stiles engendra son propre orgasme, éjaculant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme, ce qui fit geindre de plaisir ce dernier, sentant la semence de son homme le remplir.

S'appuyant de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles pour ne pas écraser celui-ci, Derek déposa un léger baiser sur cette bouche rouge et gonflée par ses précédents. Il ressortit pour la dernière fois, enfin pour aujourd'hui, du corps de son désormais amant, entraînant avec lui un peu de sperme et de sang, qui s'écoula entre les jambes encore tremblantes de plaisir du jeune homme.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, couché à côté de Stiles, l'attirant dans ses bras, l'un sur sa taille et l'autre dans son dos. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front chaud et humide de sueur. Stiles posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, son corps se recroquevillant sur son torse, pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule en tentant encore de récupérer son souffle.

Il ne voulait plus bouger d'ici, rester dans les bras de son amour qui traçait du bout des doigts des arabesques compliquées sur son épaule, son autre main glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Respirer son odeur, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. Il n'inspirait qu'à profiter de cette relation entre lui et Derek, oubliant son passé, ses peurs et ses interrogations.

\- Je t'aime ! chuchota Derek, voulant le lui dire avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura difficilement Stiles d'une voix ensommeillée, déjà sur le point de s'endormir.

Derek sourit en le voyant faire, embrassa ses cheveux en le rapprochant encore plus de lui ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux corps repus. Il se laissa porter au sommeil, bercé par le souffle léger de Stiles dans son cou et ses pensées de vouloir que ce jour se répète encore et encore, et profiter du jeune homme qu'il aimer le plus longtemps possible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit avec les mêmes pensées que le plus jeune, avec qui il passera toute sa vie, soyez-en certain.

 _ **The end !**_


	12. Épilogue

**L'homme au loup noir.**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek.

 **Correction :** Alex-Hoechlin

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais revient de droit à Jeff Davis. De même qu'une partie de l'histoire inspirée de Gudule.

 **Note :** Mes petits loups… C'est ici que l'histoire s'achève… Cela a été un plaisir, que dis-je ! un honneur d'avoir pu partager cette fiction avec vous. Vous avez été géniaux avec moi. J'appréhendais beaucoup face à cette première histoire, aux critiques j'aurais pu avoir alors qu'il ne fallait pas. Au contraire, avec ça, j'espère revenir avec une histoire encore meilleure pour vous, même si ce ne sera pas tout de suite.

Je laisse place maintenant au chapitre final de cette histoire, donc encore merci à vous et peut-être à bientôt.

* * *

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ **Épilogue** **.**

Stiles se blottit plus confortablement contre son oreiller mouvant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou sous son nez, laissant une barbe de 3 jours chatouiller sa joue, avec un petit bruit de gorge, qui si le jeune homme avait été un chat, on aurait qualifié de ronronnement.

Malgré la petite lumière du milieu de matinée glissant sous les rideaux, le plus jeune était encore à moitié endormi, ses yeux n'étant pas disposés à s'ouvrir dans l'immédiat.

Derek sourit, c'était tellement mignon qu'il passa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, en embrassant la peau chaude de sommeil. Il caressa délicatement la peau douce à porter de main en soufflant de tendres mots pour le réveiller.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ouvrir et de lever les yeux vers Derek.

\- B'jour, chuchota l'adolescent, encore tout engourdi de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, répondit Derek, se rapprochant de Stiles pour l'embrasser.

Si Stiles ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser à cause de leurs haleines du matin, Derek, lui, en décida autrement. Il maintient le visage de Stiles près de lui, une main sur sa nuque et explora sa bouche avec langue.

\- Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, sourit-il, se reculant légèrement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se levant, entourant son corps d'un drap. En dépit de ce qui s'était passé hier, le jeune homme restait pudique.

Son téléphone à la main, Stiles perdit quelques couleurs lorsqu'il vit le nom de la personne qui avait essayé de le contacter. Il leva un visage anxieux et perdu vers Derek, qui malgré la question muette dans les yeux de Stiles, compris ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Il se leva pour rejoindre le plus jeune, le prenant dans ses bras, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

\- On peut lui dire pour nous. Je ne veux pas me cacher et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas non plus ne rien dire à ton père.

\- Tu es sûr que les balles normales ne peuvent rien te faire ? Je ne garantis pas que mon père ne te fasse pas une démonstration de ses talents avec les armes à feu.

Derek sourit, pas le moins du monde effrayé par les menaces.

\- Cela me blessera mais ne me tuera pas je t'assure ! Et puis je guérirai ne t'en fais pas.

Derek l'embrassa tendrement avant de le tirer dans la salle de bain.

\- À la douche !

* * *

La douche fut extrêmement rapide et le chemin jusqu'à la maison Stilinski non plus. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre le Shérif plus longtemps.

La durée du trajet s'était fait silencieuse, à part le tic nerveux de Stiles, qui battait les doigts contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de parler, Stiles cogitait assez comme ça pour se manifester.

Heureusement, la révélation de son couple avec Derek, et par ailleurs de son homosexualité, ne s'était pas faite à coups de cris et de balles. Seulement une discussion entre adultes responsables.

Bien sûr, le fait que son fils fréquente quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui n'était pas pour plaire au Shérif. Mais au-delà de ça, il n'avait pu que remarquer les biens faits de cette relation pour son garçon, et puis il le connaissait assez, pour l'avoir élevé de façon à être un jeune homme intelligent et responsable.

Stiles avait écarquillé les yeux et regardait son père bouche bée, n'y croyant pas. Plus que surpris par l'amour et la confiance dont son père faisait preuve envers lui, mais pas moins heureux que celui-ci lui accorde sa bénédiction pour sa relation avec Derek.

* * *

La reprise des cours avait été la meilleure que Stiles n'est jamais pu vivre. Le retour au lycée de son meilleur ami, Scott, avait créé l'espoir de jour meilleur pour lui.

Tous les deux s'étaient vite rapprochés du groupe que formait maintenant Isaac, Boyd et Érica. Avec quelques réserves au début pour Stiles, mais rapidement apaisés face aux excuses maladroites que le groupe avait offertes au jeune homme.

Puis, le groupe s'était encore agrandi avec la venue d'une nouvelle élève, Kira Yukimura, aussi petite amie de Scott après sa séparation d'avec Allison, brève relation qui n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Derek, qui avait décidé de créer sa propre meute, proposa la morsure à Isaac, Boyd et Érica. Le premier pour échapper à la violence de son père, le deuxième par timidité et solitude et enfin Érica avec la promesse de guérir ses crises d'épilepsie répétées.

Tout au long de leur vie, chaque membre de la meute resta soudé les uns aux autres. Tout ce petit monde gravitant autour de l'Alpha et son compagnon.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Une nuit comme les autres, comme celles de leur première fois. Comme celles de toutes les fois.

Désormais, Stiles en est sûr, il revivra chaque nuit ces instants incroyables. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, toutes ses journées et ses nuits ne seront que du bonheur. Lui et son amour, Lui et Derek. Eux et leur meute, eux et leurs amis jusqu'à l'infini.

 _ **The real end of the story !**_


End file.
